New at Everything
by Star912
Summary: Elisa goes through hard times but is there a certain place where she will have friends, will they except her? How will Blythe react when she finds she is not the only on with this secret?
1. Chapter 1

Littlest Pet Shop- New at everything.

Ch 1: What, Why?

For Elisa everything was great, well not totally. Actually not at all. Her parents got divorced when she was 4 and when she was 14 her mother died in a car accident, Elisa went to go live with her parents: her step mom, Marie and her dad, Stephen. Marie was layed off in her job about 3 months ago and there isn't enough money to support the family. Stephen was a mere janitor. So they looked for jobs. All of them. Elisa got a part time job at Chick-fil-a and her step-mother saw there was a new job opening, but it was in New York. Oh God! Not New York!

Littlest pet shop theme song…

First Person, Elisa POV.

"Oh God, Not New York," I muttered to myself. Wow! I found myself to be really judgy. The farthest place I have ever been away from my hometown Georgia was Panama City, Florida. But I'm going to New York! It's like a totally new adventure! _My attitude now changed._ The only thing that came into my mind when I thought New York were gangsters and pic-pocketers. _My attitude changed back._ I really didn't know to describe my current feeling. When my dad asked me how I felt about moving to New York, I said I was fine with it. I lied. I wasn't fine with it. This was where a lot of my family was, on both my moms and dads side. And mom. She was barryed in Georgia. This is where she sleeps. Tears fell down my cheeks. The only thing left I have from my mom was the keyboard she got me. I don't remember when she got it for me but I loved the sound of the piano! I taught myself. I learned. I considered myself a child prodigy, but I would only play for family because they have to love you, friends can easily change their minds. I had learned Fur Elise, Heart and Soul, River Flows in you, and Blessings. That was all. I used to play violen-a present from my dad when I was in 5th grade on Christmas but ever since my mom died, I only wanted to play the piano. My dad said we could take the Key Board but that would limit the amount of things I could bring. I put in my suitcase my MP3 Player, my new phone, 6 pairs of jeans, 4 different types of tops, a jacket, other bathing supplies and some dog food. I had a dog now! I had him ever since 5th grade, he was a cute white puddle with light tan ears and a pink nose. When my mom and I got him I continued to pinch myself. Thinking that I was dreaming. And I wasn't! Then I remember something. I packed a Blue Sapphire Necklace my mom got me with her picture.

"Mom I'll miss you," I said as we drive away in the taxi. I now saw the Welcome To Georgia sign now behind us.

We're at the airport and I have never ever flown anywhere! I am really nervous! Maybe as nervous as that Pink Monkey over there. Wait, PINK! I have nerve seen a pink monkey either. I guess it's hair is dyed or something. My dad advises me to go to the bathroom because he says during the flight the lines usually get long. So I do. But not to use the bathroom. To get away from it all. I start to cry. I realize that all these past events that have happened have only happened within 7 months! My mom is dead! I'm moving! I don't even know how I'll ever fit-in! I hear someone say something like fasten you eat elfs? What? Then the plane begins to shake. I realize we are about to take off, or whatever it's called, and I'm in the Bathroom. But I am leaving, I look out the window with tears running down my face. The floor suddenly jolts forward and I hit my head on the corner of the counter and everything goes black.

When I wake up, all I hear is knocking. I wonder how long I was out. "The door is locked but whoever is in there won't answer." I hear some muffled voice say and then a click on the door. The bathroom door was opened revealing me sprawled on the floor. It was one of those people that server you on the plane. She looked at me with horror. Then I hear another voice this one I recognize.

It was my dad running down the eisels looking for me. I guess he saw the small crowd of people around me and he saw me. "Elisa you're bleeding." _Seriously_ I thought. _That's why they were so freaked out!_ At first I thought that they had seen some monster or something! LOL! "I'm fine. I was in here when we took off I fell and hit my head," I said. I might have been bleeding, but I was tough, but only physically, emotional: I was really sensitive but not like super sensitive. No not like I used to be. "Let's get a bandage and some ice on it." Says a man I did not know, I had no idea where he came from, he seemed to pop out of nowhere. I am Dr. Phillepe he said helping me up. I felt a bit dissy but I could still stand. I wasn't going to be any damsel in distress. He cleaned it up and put a bandage on it, then he gave me an ice pack. Dad and I went back to our seats where Marie was waiting she asked what had happened and dad explained. I was too tired. The plane left late at 8:00 anyway plus the 30 minutes I was out plus the 45 minutes of bandaging. I was tired so I slept in my sleep. I was awoken When I heard noises behind me. No one else seemed to notice that there was someone in the bathroom with the door open. I walked slowly towards the door, hoping there was no one on the toilet in there. There wasn't. It was the pink monkey. "Oh, hello there," I said. "Hi," said the monkey. "Wait a second did I just here you say hi?" "I don't know,"

"Did you just say I don't know?"

"Yes…" the monkey wasn't putting the pieces together,

"OMG!"

"What is it?"

"I can talk to animals."

"Oh, you can! WOW!" her blue eyes went big, as if I were some miracle.

"Yea wow, this is the craziest thing that has ever happened in my entire life!"

"And guess what!"

"What?" I asked

"I'm Minka"

"You are? Wait what's a Minka?"

"NO! Minka silly goose, that is my name," she pondered what she was going to say next, "What is yours?"

"My real name is Estrella but since people can't pronounce it correctly I go by my middle Name Elisa."

"Ok wait… EEEEE LLIIIEEE SSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, OKIGOTIT"

I giggled a bit since she pronouncing my name and made it sound weird. I guess we were going to be good friends.

"So where are you flying to? Well actually I already know the answer to that question cause this plane is headed straight for New York." I shook my head at her. "What? It's New York right?"


	2. Chapter 2

New at everything

Ch. 2

What makes me

Elisa's POV

Minka talked a lot, and really fast, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed listening to others and their stories. Right now Minka was talking about how she wishes one day to become the greatest abstract artist on earth. Then she says she probably is. I smile and tell her that she can do it if she believes in herself, she says I know. She is so cheerful, but even though she can act crazy sometimes she always understands.

Minka's eyes suddenly go big. When I tried to get her attention she continues to stare at me. I saw she was staring at my Sapphire necklace. It was in the shape of a cross, and mom had given it to me so that I will never forget that God is still looking out for me even though I may go through hard times. "Can I have it? Can I? Can I?" I suddenly hear her say. I was dumb founded! Why would she want my necklace. "No," I plainly stated and then I went back to my seat.

It had only been five minutes and I realized what I did. I just left Minka in the bathroom. I just ditched her, that poor monkey. I walked back to the bathroom and she didn't have any emotion. It was so strange. The usually hyper monkey who was filled with joy was just sitting on the bathroom counter. Until she heard the slight squeak of the door.

MInka's POV

I don't get it. Why would she just leave me like that. All I did was ask her for her necklace, but then she got upset and then left. I hope Elisa doesn't think that I'm greedy. But then the door opened, perhaps it was my owner looking for me, but it wasn't. It was Elisa. She came in and took a breath, "Look, I'm sorry I ditched you Minka."

"I'm sorry I asked for the necklace, I guess that necklace is touchy?" Elisa smiled and let out a small chuckle "Yea…" She said but then she looked sad. "Elisa what's wrong?"

"My family."

"Your family?"

"Yes.."

We didn't say anything for awhile. "What's wrong with your family?" I hope that question didn't sound mean. "It's broken!" she said bursting into tears.

Elisa's POV

Here I was crying in front of the monkey. **_It felt so wrong!_** I sat in the corner of the bathroom, hoping no one could hear my sudden outburst or whatever it's called. Minka went to my side and said how sorry she was. I continued to cry. I told you I wasn't emotionally tough.

Minka's POV

Elisa was beginning to calm down a bit, so I decided to ask her a question, "I'm confused," I states. "W-Why?" said Elisa, her voice cracking. "How is your family broken?" She smiled, I'm glad that somehow cheered her up. "Well, do you know what a human family is like Minka?"

"Sort of… I do live with humans… so I guess I do."

Elisa explained her whole story about how her parents got divorced, to her mother's death, and to now. She also explained why her necklace was so special to her. "Wait, you said you had a dog?"

"Yes, his name is Gordie, he's a small toy poodle."

"Wait… He's a toy?"

"No, it's like a breed. Would you like to meet him?"

"Oh would I!"

So we went back over to Elisa's side of the aisle where Gordie was now sleeping. "Hi!" I exclaimed. Gordie's eyes suddenly popped open as he fell out of seat. "Sorry, he's a bit shy," Elisa said looking at him. "He's like my little baby! Even though he was seven which means he's 49 in dog years." "Wait are you talking to her?" he questioned, "Or has she gone crazy." he said lifting a brow at me with a grin on his face. I held in some giggles.

"Now listen to me," Elisa said, Gordie realizing now that Estrella/Elisa was able to understand him! "I can understand you now so if you insult me, I won't give you any treats." I felt that was a bit harsh, but at least she got the point across. "Wow." Is all that came out of Gordie's mouth. He looked at me, "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm MINKA!" "Wow! Cool name! I wish I could change names so it didn't mean fat in Spanish." He said glaring at Elisa. Elisa often called him Gordito. It was like a little baby name for him. "Hmm…" said Elisa. "We could give you a name similar to your name but it means something different. How about Gordon. There was a guy named Gordon who was a famous Hockey player." "Cool," he said "I like that name." "I like it too," I said "Oh my gosh we are going to be such good friends Gordon!" _I just hope he doesn't end up like that cusing guy on that cooking TV show._

3rd person POV

Minka had now gone back to her seat and was now sleeping. But Elisa couldn't sleep at all and let out a sigh. Gordie looked up at his owner who had a look of grief on her face as she looked out the window. "Estrella is something wrong?" Gordie asked. Elisa was surprised that Gordie could actually say her name correctly. "Mom," Elisa said. "I won't ever see her again." "Well at least she's in a good place." Gordie says "Yea," Elisa's eyes now beginning to fill with tears. Gordie hopped on her lap and layed his head down. Estrella continues to stare out the window and began to sing in a quiet whisper.

_Perhaps if I had been._

_Perhaps if I had been there_

_Perhaps she wouldn't be gone._

_I just wish that I could stay._

_I hated that tragic day,_

_When she left._

Gordie licked the tears off of Estrella's face.

_But then I wouldn't have been_

_Able to talk to you _

Elisa lifted Gordie and kissed his forehead before putting him back down,

_I wouldn't have had a great adventure_

_About to take me away._

_But all I wish,_

_Is that she stayed._

Gordie was now asleep again and Estrella stared at the stars. _I wish My life was different._


	3. Chapter 3

New at Everything

Ch.3

Elisa's POV

I sat there on the plane. We were going to be in New York in about 3 hours. It was still night time, 3:47 in the morning actually, and hadn't slept a wink. I wasn't going to sleep. I couldn't. I can talk to animals! This time I let out a small giggle at the thought. I had actually always wanted to talk to animals but I knew I never could. _I thought I never could._ I thought correcting myself. Gordie is still sleeping. There was no way I was going to call him Gordon. I have called him Gordie for years! Then I decide that I have to use the bathroom.

When I was done I could actually see a little bit of the sun coming out in the distance! It looked amazing, so I immediately took a picture. The picture looked like it was heaven. Oh dang, why did I have to think of the word heaven! I started crying, but not out loud. I didn't like people staring at me while I cried. My legal guardians right now are still sleeping in the seats in front of me. But I then realized I was hungry! So I went to the back where the "Snack bar" was. I grabbed a bag of peanuts, Cheetos and a coke. I wasn't going to eat all of that. I was going to save the Coke and peanuts for later. When we get of this piece of crap! If I didn't get out of a space for more than 5 hours, I freaked.

The reason I was like this is because ever since my mom got a job and I stopped going over to my aunt's house, I had to stay in this room 8 hours a day, 5 days a week, ALL SUMMER LONG! So it's not claustrophobic because that is when you are scared of small spaces. I didn't know what I had but I've seemed to notice something. I think Minka has it too.

Yes! We were finally going to get off. The only thing I was going to miss was the free food. The bathroom left me in wonder though. Where does all the "stuff" go?  
>I grabbed my small suit case and my key board. Gordie's leash was on my wrist as he followed "Yay! We can get off," he said. "But Estrella I am not like you, I just couldn't stand the smell of the marked territory in the back!" I immediately laughed really loud, and I got stares for my sudden outburst. He was such a cutie!<br>"Hey there's Minka!" "Where?" even though we were only separated for 3 hours and we still were getting to know each other, I considered us to be great friends now. I think Gordie likes her too. "Hey, Hey Minka!" Gordie and I both call, and then she sees us and scrambled towards us. Then I see something in her hand, it was a phone! "Wait, Minka! Where did you get that phone?"

"My owner got it for me; I can only text on it though."

"Wow! So it's like your own phone?"

"Yes!"

"I know this might be weird to say but can I get your phone number, you'd be my first friend in New York."

"Of course."

I got her phone number and wrote a little note by it saying: only txt. But I was happy anyways. 

I was suddenly grabbed by my arm and I realized it was my dad.  
>"Where were you?" he asked, "We were already getting into a cab but I realized you weren't with me and Marie anymore." "Oh… I thought you guys were using the bathroom, and also the keyboard did slow me down a bit." I lied. I lied so easily, but I really didn't like lying. Even if there was a punishment involved. "Ok," he totally believed me. "I'll help you carry it to the cab." "Liar, liar pants on fire." Gordie repeated. I knew I couldn't say anything back because then my dad would be wondering who the heck I was talking to.<p>

When we got to the car Marie immediately yelled at me, "Elisa! Where were you, none of us really know this place, we might of lost you." _Ok this is weird._ "You could have been kidnapped!" "She was fine," my dad said, I felt relieved now to know that we could explain yet another situation._ Wait a second, how come she is so interested in losing me, but not my bleeding head at the airplane._ _Perhaps they did talk, maybe I forgot._

"Estrella, just nod your head yes or no to answer my questions."

I nodded for him to start.

Ok yes if you know where we are living and no if you don't.

I didn't know where we were living!

So I shook my head no. "Hey guys," I said addressing my parents, "Where are we going to be living?" "In an apartment," replied dad his eyes on blame to Marie.

We were here! Yay! I went up to my apartment and there was a dumbwaiter. _I had really no clue if this thing could support my weight but hey, if I died I would go see my mom right? Win win_. I got in the dumbwaiter and went lower and lower until I was at the bottom floor. I listened there were pets talking. I guess on the bottom of the apartment was some sort of animal shelter I began to push up the door and there was a girl maybe my age talking to them! I immediately pulled the door back down. She could actually understand! _Ok I'm not a freak of nature. That's a promising sign. _I took a breath and began to lift the door open. "Hi,"

**Author's Note:**

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's actually only been three days! But still I really wanted to find a good stopping point. The next chapter should come with-in a day. **


	4. Chapter 4

New at everything

Ch. 4

Elisa's POV

No one said anything. "Umm-" Then Minka came out of the blue from behind a canvas. "Elisa!" she yelled excitedly jumping into my arms. "Wait, Wait, wait," said a little orange hedgehog, "Minka, You know her!?" "Yep, and she can understand us!" "Wait what!" said the girl, her blue eyes all the sudden went big, she looked a little mad. "I'm sorry I came," I quickly stammered putting Minka down and ran out of the shop. But the truth was, I didn't know where to go.

Minka's POV

"Elisa wait!" I said, but I was already too late. "Blythe, why did you have to yell at her?! She didn't do anything wrong!" "I'm sorry!" she said "I really didn't mean to yell. I am just not special anymore!" Well we should go look for her!" Russell exclaimed.  
>"Yea! Besides, she just got here today, she could get lost easily!"<br>"She just got here today?!" Blythe stammered. "Man I really messed up."

Elisa's POV

I ran around the building, _perhaps there was a back door to the apartment_. I really didn't want to face that girl again. _Perhaps she was just confused. _I found myself going into a dark alley way. _Perhaps I was lost! _I began to cry. My head began to hurt more too.

3rd person POV

The pets were still at littlest pet shop. Which got Minka upset, because it seemed like they weren't going to make any progress on Elisa. But Russell was formulating a 'search party exit out plan' "Ok, Pepper and Sunil go search the park. Blythe, Penny and Vinnie, go search the shops nearby." Each one of the groups were gone as soon as their names and destination were spoken. Then Minka saw something on the floor. It was Elisa's Necklace! "Russell!"  
>"Please do not tell me anything else is wrong, this counts as disorganization!" Russell shaked out.<br>"No, good news actually, I found Elisa's necklace lying on the floor. Can't Zoe sniff it,"  
>"And track the scent!"<br>"Oh hello darlings." Zoe said "Was my name called with my destination?"  
>"Actually Zoe," said Russell, "We do have a destination," he showed her the necklace. "but you have to sniff it out."<p>

Russell's POV

I really hoped that girl was ok, she seemed really nice and friendly. I just hope she's not mugged. Then I heard a scream. It was her scream.

Elisa's Pov

(two minutes earlier)

I walked farther and farther down the dark Alley way and it was getting late. _Oh why did it have to be New York! Out of all the places on earth! Why couldn't I just stay in Georgia and mop to myself. _Then I heard some rustling, that made me jump. It was probably a rat. A street rat. **No pun intended.** Wait a second! I could talk to animals, maybe it could help me. It was a small spotted mouse and it eyed me curiously. "Wait, you're that special girl who can speak to animals, aren't you?" I nodded. "Do you really want your life to be different." "Yes," I said. "Ok lean in for me to tell you a secret." I leaned in only to feel pain on my ear. "You really are stupid aren't you? Your life will be changed… but not in a good way he cackled. "You little aahhhhh!" my body all of the sudden began changing and it hurt badly. Blood was running down from my ear on to my face and I felt my body getting smaller and smaller. Then it was done. I saw I had paws now, but with claws! I raked for the mouse but he quickly dodged and then bit my tail. I wasn't a rat thank God! I saw my big fluffy tail that was a dark tan but now having blood and I cried out in pain. "Come on boys. Let's finish our job." Each one of them bit me, and hit me. I screamed in pain. They left me alone. "You'll die, or a hawk will finish the job, to us you're not worth it."

About two minutes later I saw spikes walking towards me, and I began to cry. "Hey, oh my gosh you're bleeding and you have bruises everywhere!" I heard a voice say. As he came more into view and I realized who it was. "You're-You are the H-Hedgehog from earlier." "Finally someone gets it right-wait did you say earlier?" "I'm that girl who ran out," tears pour down my face, "Then how are you an animal by the way my names Russell." he said bringing a first aid kit out of nowhere. "I-i was desperate… to change my life ever since… the incident…" more tears ran down my face. "T-the r-rat b-bit m-me and I t-turned into an animal-" "Ok- I'm sorry I have to interrupt you but your scratches must be cleaned, you can continue, but this may sting a little. I closed my eyes. "Then more came and they beat me." I said quickly immiedietly wincing afterwords. "I'm so sorry… what's your name again?"  
>"It's Estrella the two l's make a ya sound but a lot of people can't pronounce my name right so I go by my middle name Elisa now." "Oh Estrella," he said pronouncing my name perfectly. "That means star in Spanish." "Yes I answered." "Do you mind if I call you by your first name?" "Not at all." I said smiling a truest smile that I had smiled in a long time.<p>

I couldn't walk. So we didn't know how we were going to get out. "Perhaps I should carry you?" he said. "I don't know…"  
>"Don't worry my spikes won't hurt you."<br>"I may be heavy…" I had actually avoided eating a proper amount of food for the past few months, because I was teased about my weight at school.  
>"Non-sense you're skinnier than Blythe."<br>So in one swift motion he picked me up in a bridal sweep.  
>"In fact not to be rude… I think you are too light."<br>I hid my face in his fur. "People made fun of me and so I wouldn't eat. Hoping I would get smaller. He stopped walking and looked at me. "You're beautiful just the way you are. People or well some humans can be really stupid sometimes judging on outward appearences and I can tell you have a good heart." I took my face out of his chest and looked into his light green eyes. He meant it. "Ok, I won't any longer starve myself. Thank-you Russel."


	5. Chapter 5

**By the way guys, I did notice that I didn't give a title for every chapter. Sorry about that. Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days I was over with my dad for the weekend and he doesn't have a computer. So every other week on the weekend this will happen. Thanks for understanding **

New at Everything

Ch.5

What happened.

Russell's POV

When we got closer and closer to Littlest Pet Shop I could tell that Elisa was getting nervous. It was exactly

9:00. when we reached the front door. Estrella jumped out of my arms onto her badly wounded leg! She gasped out in pain. I really don't think she wanted to go in. "Oh gosh Estrella, are you okay?" "No," she whimpered sitting on the ground. That was a stupid question to ask. Good Job Russell! "Here I'll help you-" "No, no, no it's fine, you've done enough for Me." with that statement she got up, only gasping a little. I wanted to help her, but she wanted to get up on her own. "I can get around," she said, jumping on her other foot into the pet shop. I figured she wasn't used to the whole four legged thing. Then she stopped at the glass that looked into our tiny little pet shop. "Everyone is gone," she said. "Oh they are on a search party looking for you."

I explained. "Ok that was really nice of you, but you found me, so let's end it." She began digging in her pockets, but she didn't have pockets. She lost all her items when she shrunk. "Oh no! What am I going to tell my parents!?" "Well actually they can't understand anything you say" "Oh yea," she said with a huff. "Well I guess those other pets should be coming soon, right Russell?" "I had it arranged lasting until 10:15, but they'll come." "Hey Russell, I figure I should ask you this since you seem like a really smart guy, like with the first aid and stuff and well...Do you know what kind of animal I am?" I didn't have an answer for her but the internet would! "I actually don't know, let's go to the computer. We can go on National Geographic, it's a great resource." So I measured her height which was only 8 in. She had really large ears too, What if she is a mutant? Oh god, she'd be devestaded. She had gone through enough terrible things for one day. Then I saw something that wasn't there before. It was like a marking of red on the side of her forehead. "Hey Estrella I think we need to bandage your forehead, I guess I didn't see it earlier." "Actually that was a marking from a little plane accident." "Wait WHAT, You were in a plane accident," I immediately think of two planes crashing together. "No, not that type of plane crash. I was in the bathroom and the plane began to take off. Before I had time to react, the ground seemed to slip from right under me. I hit my head on the counter and I ended up with this mark. But I think me bumping my head abled me to talk to animals. It's also how I met Minka."

"Oh, speaking of which Minka found your necklace."

"My necklace," she looked down. "Do you know where it is?" "It's on the little stage," she jumped on one leg over there really fast." "Oh thank God." She said. Then she tried to figure out how she should put it on, but she was having a hard time. It was too big. I took the necklace and put the neck lace string in three loops and it fit on her net.

"Thanks," she said. She began hoping on one leg again over to the computer. How was she doing this? Weren't her legs getting tired? Either it had to do with how she was genetically changed or she had muscle. "Hey wait a second," I hear her say. "Why don't I just look in the mirror," She cleared her throat. "Russell by chance do you know where a mirror is?"

I handed her a mirror and she gasped. She began to trace her fingers over her cuts, bruises, and bite marks. She had dark brown chocolate eyes and tan skin, her eyes were huge. "I've seen enough." she stated hopping over to the computer and I helped her up on to the weely chair. "Estrella, I know you are upset, but you have to understand that everyone faces challenges, and there is always a solution to every challenge." She smiled at what I said. "See! You understand!"  
>"No, it's not that."<br>"What is it?"  
>"Estrella. "<br>"Your name?"  
>"What about it did I say it wrong?"<br>"No one has called me that in a really long time."  
>"How come?"<br>"Well, besides no one being able to pronounce it…" She didn't say anything else. "Is that all?"  
>"No, well, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Only you and Minka would know."<br>"Why can't we tell the others."  
>"Because it's very personal."<br>"Ok, I won't tell anyone."  
>"Well that was my mom's middle name." I caught the was. Her mom was dead.<br>"She got killed in a car accident less than a year ago…." She didn't say anything else. She was gone.

Estrella/Elisa's POV

I hopped back outside into the dark and it began to rain. I didn't mind. But I hoped the pets that were looking for me were alright. I kind of ditched Russell there, but that ditch had an explanation. I didn't want to explain the rest if he would ask for it. The truth was, I was the reason she died. I was. We had gotten into a fight earlier and we both decided enough was enough. We had our fill of each other. So she was going to go to my dad's house to tell him he was my guardian now. She couldn't call him since I lost the phone. On her way there she crashed into a pole. I was the reason she was gone. And I couldn't apologize for that argument. It was too late. I cried harder, and harder as I stood right outside the shop. "Mom-" I shook out. "I'm sorry. I really do wish I was there for you. I know you can't hear me but-" "Estrella, who are you talking to?"

Russell's POV

About a minute earlier.

She was gone. I heard the door of the pet shop close and I really hope she doesn't get lost again but from the window I can see she's just sitting there. So I opened the door "you can't hear me but-" "Estrella, who are you talking to?" She was crying, I could tell even though it was raining. Then she collapsed lying down and cried harder trying to hide her tears. "Shh…. Shhh…. It will be okay." She began to calm down a lot faster than Penny Ling would but still she was sensitive. I took her back inside and gave her a hanker chief she blew her nose and wiped her eyes and threw it away. "I'm sorry Russell." She stated her head hung low, "For what?" "For just leaving you in here without answers." "No it's okay, I understand." Then out of the blue she hugged me after two seconds I hugged back. "Thank you so much Russell." She said. "You're welcome Estrella."

**Sorry guys if this was kind of a mushy chapter. I don't think the next chapter will be as mushy. Also I am going to come out with episodes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**By the way I do not own Littlest Pet Shop it is owned By the Hub and I do not own National Geograpic.**

New at Everything

Ch.6

Some are like that

Russell's POV

"Ok, I know I'm some type of fox," she said as I logged into the computer "But you are small in height for a fox," "True." So she typed in 'small foxes' on google images. "OH my goodness, I'm a Fennec Fox. Aww...they remind me of chiwauwaus except they are a lot more hyper and yippy." We both laughed together. "Ok," I said. "Let's get on to National Geographic to learn more about you.

So that's exactly what we did. We went on National Geographic and found the following Information on her.-

The fennec fox is the smallest of all the world's foxes, but its large ears, measuring 6 inches (15 centimeters), appear to be on loan from a bigger relative. That would explain the big ears.

Fennec foxes dwell in the sandy Sahara and elsewhere in North Africa. Their nocturnal habits help them deal with the searing heat of the desert environment, and some physical adaptations help as well.

Their distinctive, bat like ears radiate body heat and help keep the foxes cool. They also have long, thick hair that insulates them during cold nights and protects them from hot sun during the day. Even the fox's feet are hairy, which helps them perform like snowshoes and protects them from extremely hot sand. The fox's feet are also effective shovels for frequent digging—fennec foxes live in underground dens. These foxes dwell in small communities, each inhabited by perhaps ten individuals. Like other canids, male fennecs mark their territory with urine and become aggressive competitors when mating season arrives each year. I don't think Estrella liked listening to the words "mating season," considering now that she was a part of it.

Fennec foxes are opportunistic eaters. They forage for plants but also eat rodents, eggs, reptiles, and insects. Like most desert dwellers, the fennec fox has developed the ability to go for long periods without water. WAIT WHAT!

Estrella/Elisa's

These foxes are cream-colored with black-tipped tails. Their adorable appearance makes them favorites of the captive pet trade, and local peoples also hunt the fennec fox for its fur. Little is known about the status of wild fennec fox populations.

I didn't want to believe it I could eat rodents and insects! No way! I covered my eyes so I couldn't read the rest, even though that was it. "I could eat that lizard guy!" "Wait you could eat me?" ok that wasn't a voice I expected, I cover myself with my long tail and turned around. There was a lizard, along with a wet Panda and that girl. "Oh…. Hey Vinnie, Penny… Blythe." said Russell sort of introducing them to me. "I SWEAR I won't eat you… I'll even become a vegetarian!" I said. I hoped Vinnie would believe me. I really wouldn't eat him or Russell. "Besides that sounds gross!" "Umm… Blythe, this is the girl from earlier, and well…-" "I was bitten by a rat and now I am a Fennec Fox!" I explode. "Oh god," said Blythe, "This is all my fault," "It actually really isn't, I got upset over a little thing when you were probably just confused. I got myself lost and well a little bruised." I showed them myself, and they all gasped. "Whoa…." Said Vinnie, "That's sick." "Vinnie don't say that!" said Russell, but I really didn't care. It was sick in two ways

"It was cool because I survived being beaten up by 10 rats and it kind of showed I was tough, and

It was sick because it makes you want to vomit." I said

They all laughed and Blythe picked me up, "Well I am sorry anyways." "Yes, it looks like you went through a lot of pain" said Penny Ling. That word "PAIN" kind of made me wince. I went through a lot of pain, a lot. Then a Purple/Pink dog came in with Minka and then a blue mongoose and a skunk came in. "Ugh! My berae is ruined!" yelled the purple dog. Wow she was a diva, I thought. "But my owners have enough money to buy me a new one. I can't believe I lost the scent!" "Zoe," Russell addressed the dog, "You only lost the scent cause Estrella changed."

"Is that why she left her clothes there!"

"I mean she changed into a Fennec Fox!"

"What the fashion flab!" said Zoe, _she really is a diva_. Russell explained how I changed while I just stood there. I was really tired and I could tell they were too after about 3 or more hours of searching for me. "Ok we all need to introduce ourselves to her!" yelled the skunk. Minka pressed a CD player as it played a fancy beat in the back ground Zoe began to sing-

[Zoe]

I'm gonna tell you 'bout a few things

So just watch me go, steal the show, sit on back and try to follow _yep a diva_

My name is Zoe Trent

And to the full extent

I'm the big star here, I sing the songs and represent

Zoe: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea-a-ah...

Pepper: Uh, hi! Uh, I'm Pepper Clark. Actually, I'm a little of a star too, yeah. Uh... actually, uh, a bit more of a comedian!

[Zoe]

Pepper here is my good friend

Ask her any knock-knock jokes cause she's kind of a comedian

And when she's happy, yeah, you can tell

Just stick your nose up and give the room a quick smell

Vinnie: Uh, I think I just smelled.

Russell: (unintelligible)

Minka: Eeeww!

Penny: Oopsie.

Pepper: Uh, standing right here!

Me: laughs

[Zoe]

Yeah, that's Vinnie Terrio on the floor _dancing lizard seems legit_

I'd like to say he's done but I'm sure he's gonna get back up and dance some more

But don't you worry

He's got a heart of gold _I smiled at how he thought I would eat him_

Not very bright, but he's one of us!

[All]

We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets

Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets

We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets

Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest) Littlest Pet Shop Pets

[Zoe]

Minka Mark is a monkey artist _yep she told me_

Talks a mile a minute so don't let her get started _so true_

She's gonna paint this

She's gonna paint that

Okay, she's disappeared, does anyone here know where she's at?

Then she hugged me and I hugged her back

Sunil: AHEM! A-HA! (cough) Oh, dear. (cough) Not again... OH!

[Zoe]

This is Sunil Nevla, he's a mongoose

He's sort of a magician, but his magic is a little loose

Sure, he's a little glum

And likes to make a fuss

But we don't mind at all because he's one of us! _I laughed again I loved this_

[Choir]

We're the Littlest (Zoe and Sunil: littlest) Pet Shop pets

Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe and Sunil: littlest) Pet Shop pets

We're the Littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets _I laughed with Vinnie_

Yeah, the littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets

_The puple panda began dancing until the lizard crashed into her_

Penny: Ah! Vinnie!

Vinnie: Oops, sorry, Penny Ling!

Russell: Um, Zoe? Maybe the song should end soon. We seem to be making quite a mess here.

[Zoe]

This is Russell, Russell Ferguson

He's a little uptight and wants to get the song done _he blushed a little and I just smiled_

Penny Ling, are you okay?

I think that's everybody, so what do you say?

[Choir]

We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets

Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets

We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets

Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Pet Shop Pets

We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets

Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets

We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets

Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Littlest Pet Shop Pets

I clapped at the end. "So dear what is your talent?" "Well… I can play the piano and sing a little bit! But I think my vocal chords changed. But I don't know if I can play the piano with my arms this short. Russell laughed. Actually we have a small piano from a theatre that Zoe once did a show in and it's a really tiny piano. We went behind the pet stage and I tested the sound. It was a higher pitch but it would do. "Well are you going to play or what?" said Pepper smiling, "I nodded and played Heart and Soul. Vinnie immeadietly started tap dances with his tap dancing shoes, and I smiled. Zoe tapped her paw. "You know, sometimes we do talent shows here at littlest pet shop," said Zoe and "You could also do like those sound effects like ba du du da dum da da." Said Sunil "Sure why not. "Sorry to spoil your fun guys but it's really late and your owners are here to pick you up." Blythe said. "But where will Estrella sleep?" asked Russell. "I'll just sneak under the bed in my room," I said shrugging.

They all went home and I used the dumbwaiter back up the stairs. There was Gordie in the middle of the floor sleeping. I walked up to him and poked him on the shoulder. His eyes shot right open.

**Author's note:  
>I have to cut it here because it already is really long, so cliff hanger<strong>_**, not really**_**! Also I need some fresh ideas and I do have a 2. It wasn't much of a chapter in my opinion. But tell me if you want me to introduce other characters like butter cream! I might start doing chapters to go along with episodes but that might be when this story ends. I will probly make a large sequel or something! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**By the way I do not own Littlest Pet Shop it is owned By the Hub.**

New at Everything

Ch.7

I Need Something

Estrella/Elisa's POV

His eyes shot right open. He looked at me, "Who the hec are you and by the way, have you seen a brown hair Spanish girl, about 14 years old?" "Gordie, it's me Estrella!" "What- it's not you! What have you done with Estrella!" "Gordie stop! It's me!"

"NO it is not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Ok then when was I born?"

"September 19, 2009."

"That was just a lucky guess you probably pulled everything out of her!" He saw the necklace dangling around my neck. "Y-You are Estrella!"

"Yep, took you long enough."

"Sorry,"

"It's Ok,"

"But how did you get changed into a fox?"

"A fennec fox actually and I got bit by this mouse or rat." Right when I said that he began sniffing my butt! "No! You get your head out of there!"

"Geez sorry, I thought you knew that how canines get to know each other."

"Can't you just tell by looking at me."

"I don't know…" I just rolled my eyes at him. "But your parents are worried about you, especially Stephen!"

"Oh god! I already forgot," then as if on queue we here yelling from the room next to us. I put my ear to the wall and found I had excellent hearing. Gordie put his ear to the wall too.

"NO, she's just disaperred!" I could tell it was my dad, I heard a faint noise like " takes 24" I realized he was on the phone with the police! I squeaked open the door but he didn't seem to notice. I looked into the what seemed to be kitchen where he was talking. "Can you please search for her now!"…. "I don't care if the rules are to wait 24 hours when someone is missing!"….. "No! You understand! My daughter, is out on the streets of New York somewhere! Who knows what could happen!"…. "They hung up." He said to Marie who was sitting behind the counter in a chair, I didn't see her at first because of this new angle. "Stephen you need to calm-"

"Don't you tell me to calm down! You are the reason we had to come to New York in the first place!"

"You said you wanted me to have a new job, since we didn't have enough money! And Guess What! This is the new job! I work at the bank as an accountant! IN NEW YORK!"

I really didn't want to here anymore so I just went back to my and Gordie's room and cried. Gordie being about 5 in. taller than me took me into a big hug, it was usually me who hugged him, but I gladly accepted it.

Gordie's POV

I hated seeing Estrella like this, not that being a fox was bad, it's that she was crying. Her family was going to fall apart again. "T-This is all my fault," she whispered. "It's not your fault," _how could it have been her fault?_ "Yes it is! If I hadn't been so stupid, if I hadn't been so sensitive to when Blythe was only confused, if I only…"

"Only what?!"

"Didn't exist," she shook out.

I took Estrella out of my arms and held her shoulders forcing her to look at me. "Estrella don't say that! You're a great person! You've done so many great things! If you hadn't adopted me, I probably would have been put down,"

"I suppose," she whispered

"If you hadn't existed the prize of multiplication mathmatition wouldn't have gone to you in 4th grade."

"How do you remember?"

"Because you're like a little sister to me- well now you are- except I don't like to be mean like regular siblings." We both laughed. "Come on, I'll share the dog bed with you." It was a pretty big dog bed, so both had their own space to sleep in

Estrella's POV

I woke up at the sound of a door slam, Gordie woke up too his head shoot strait up. I looked at the digital clock and it real 1:30 am. "I think we should check on you parents," said Gordie. We both wondered in different directions around the apartment. The light in the un-used rooms were out, so no one noticed us.

We both walked back to my room, "Hey Gordie, did you see Marie?"

"No, did you?"

"No." _She left didn't she._ "That B*^%^" We hear a voice say. It was pretty obvious it was dads. We both go by the wall by the door that leads to the kitchen. "She just left!"_ omg, he's talking to himself again!_ "I won't ever see her again…" he bitterly swallowed, "I may never see my daughter again!" The way he said that just broke my heart. I couldn't do anything about this separation because I was a fennec fox. He couldn't understand me! "It's all that B*^%^s fault!" _It was my fault, _I wanted to say, but I knew he couldn't understand me, and even if he did, he would probably think that I am some sort of demon or hulluciation. "That's it!" I hear him say, he began to walk towards the kitchen door! I scurried back to my room and luckily dad didn't see me. He saw Gordie who had a sad look on his face. "I know boy, you're worried about her too," my heart melted since I didn't know my dad could be so gentle. "I should have never divorced her mother, she was a good women. Stubborn, but good. He began walking towards by room, so I took my head out the door way and dove beneath the bed. He put Gordie down on the dog bed and left. After he closed the door we ran to the window to see him getting into a taxi. "I think he is going to go look for you."

**Author's note:**

**I know this chapter was short but I just really, really wanted to submit another chapter. Sorry that this one didn't contain the LPS pets, I just realized that!" Shout out to **LPS fan **and ****Shaddowridder221. Thx so much from supproting me guys! Also, I might not be able to update in the next four days because of this stupid science project! Reminder: PLease go to review to review on me, my e mail doesn't always work.**


	8. Chapter 8

**By the way I do not own Littlest Pet Shop it is owned By the Hub. I do not own Sanctus Real.**

New at Everything

Ch.8

Ride it out

Estrella/Elisa's POV

I couldn't do anything as I watched my dad take a taxi to who knows where. My leg was swollen a lot now from all the running around the apartment, but I really didn't care about my leg. I cared about what happened. He was going to go look for me! It was still way too early in the morning so me and Gordie went back to his dog bed and went to sleep.

I woke up and around me are seven pets! I immeadietly scream! It was the pets from littlest pet shop down stairs! "Uhh… how did you get up here?" "Oh, we used the dumbwaiter." said Minka. "Ok…" Gordie woke up and saw the seven pets, "Who the heck are you guys?"

"I'm Russel,"

"Penny Ling,"

"Vinnie!"

"S-Sunil,"

"Pepper,

"MINKA!"

"Oh, hello darling. I'm Zoe!"

_Ok that was weird. _"So how did your parents react to the whole thing?" asked Russell, I don't know why he was so concerned but I kind of wanted to get it off my chest. "I think I witnessed another divorce." "Wait," said Pepper, "What's a divorce?" "It's when your parents decide they weren't ever meant from each other so then they separate. If they had a child, usually the child goes to go live with their mother." I calmly explain, I was used to divorces but they still hurt. "So are you going to go live with your step-mom?" asked Zoe, "No, wait how did you know I had a step mom?"  
>"I read your portfolio in the checkout room."<br>"Of course."  
>"But why aren't you going to go live with your step-mom?" asked Penny Ling, "You said usually the mother gets to keep the child."<br>"She's not my real mom Penny…" I begin to tense up, and I think Russell and Minka Know why.

"What do you mean 'not your real mom'" said Vinnie. Oh god I really did NOT want to go through the story again. "Umm…. I need to go outside." I learned where the back door was last night when Gordie and I went to go check on my parents. I took in deep heavy breaths and lied beneath a little bench. I silently cried to myself, I felt so stupid and naïve to all of this. I really wanted it all to stop. Then I realized something…

Dad still hasn't come back.

I limped back up to my apartment since my leg was still bad, it was probably broken or something. The pets were still there, and so was Gordie. "Gordie, has dad come back yet?" "No…" "Back from what?" asked Sunil. "Last night my dad went looking for me, it was after I came back. I hid from him because I didn't want him calling animal control." "Why couldn't you just say who you were." said the green lizard. Everyone glared at him, "Humans except well Blythe can't understand us." "Oh yea." Then I heard a door slam, "Quick everyone! Go hid in the dumbwaiter!" They all obeyed except Gordie. Gordie went to his dog bed trying his best to act casual, as I hid under the bed.

Gordie's POV

The bedroom door revealed Estrella's dad and two officers. Estrella's dad seemed to have been holding some of Estrella's clothing. "I'm sorry… but I believe your daughter has been raped and then murdered. But I guess the murderer left without a trace." Stephen was crying. I could hear Estrella crying hard under the bed too trying not to let it out. He immeadietly grabbed all of her things those clothes her suitcase and the piano and went outside. Then the room was left bare except the bed post with the matress. Estrella hadn't been found. Stephen then picked me up and took me outside, where I saw a van he put me in the car beside him and I already knew what was happening, I was being separated from the best owner I ever had, and Estrella didn't even know it.

Estrella/Elisa's POV

I walked towards the window and there was dad driving away with a ton of my other things and Gordie. I screamed and cried, "NO, dad I'm here! I'm right here! Please just understand me! Please Gordie! Don't let him drive away!" I knew he couldn't hear me.

Russell's POV

The other guys and I saw watched her ball on the floor. Penny ling began crying because crying for her was contagious, and Pepper began to let out a foul aroma. Then Blythe came in and saw us all sad and depressed. "Guy's what happened!" "My dad and Gordie ARE GONE!"yelled Estrella. I quickly hugged her and tried to calm her down. But I didn't know if I could. She would never see her family again.

It had been 2 hours before Pepper spoke up, "Elisa, I know you won't like this, but I think he is going to go burn your things if he already hasn't. Some people do that when a relative dies" Zoe glared at her, "Or when they think a relative has died." "I'm worried," she shoke out I was still holding her. "About what?" I asked. "Gordie, he was abused before I got him and I don't want my dad releasing all of his sadness and anger on him. I don't want him to go through the same pain again." She answered, she had calmed down and was now only sniffling. "I know you guys aren't in the mood," said Blythe, "But how about we go to the park to release all this new stress. Elisa you can come with us if you want." "Anything is better then this." She muttered.

Estrella/Elisa's POV

As we walked out the apartment door-since not all of us could fit in the dumbwaiter- I saw something red and shiny. _"My MP3 Player!"_ It must've fallen from the pile of clothes my dad found, since I always kept it in my jean's pocket.

We were now at the park and I sat on Blythes lap as I listened to **Ride It out** by Sanctus Real.

Sometimes you feel like you're losing yourself in this life

You're a ship with your sails set high and there's wind in the air tonight

You pray someone saves you

Before the storm takes you

When you feel afraid

Don't you turn around in the sea of doubt

You don't want to drown if the ship goes down

So clear your eyes

Keep your sails high

And ride it out

The waves they will shake you

They may strike fear in your heart

Oh, this trial will shape you

Help you find life in the dark

When you stand on the edge of an ocean

Don't let it swallow your faith

Don't you turn around in the sea of doubt

You don't want to drown if the ship goes down

So clear your eyes

Keep your sails high

And ride it out through the sea of doubt

Don't let your fear steal your finest hour

Embrace the ride

Keep your sails high

And ride it out

The wind will take you where you're meant to be

The waves will break when your Creator speaks

And when it's over you will clearly see

That the storm was only there to show you what it takes to believe

Don't you turn around in the sea of doubt

You don't want to drown if the ship goes down

So clear your eyes

Keep your sails high

And ride it out through the sea of doubt

Don't let your fear steal your finest hour

Embrace the ride

Keep your sails high

And ride it out

**Author's note:**

**I am Christian so I love this song. This chapter is for anyone going through a hard time, just know that you can get through it if you believe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Littlest Pet Shop and I don't know if this is the proper medical thing to do. Thx.**

New at everything

Ch. 9

Baby steps and a leg

Estrella/Elisa's POV

Eventually, my MP3 Player ran out of battery so I had nothing to do. I sighed, "Elisa, what's wrong?" "Oh my battery just died that's all." I know what it feels like," Blythe said. "What it feels like for your battery to run out on your MP3 Player?" Blythe let out a small chuckle "I understand what you are going through."..."You do?"

"Yes, my mother died of a heart tumor when I was 7. I'm used to the fact that I don't have a mother anymore, but it still hurts."

"Yea, I don't even know if I will ever see my family again."

Russell's POV

I sat behind the bush close by the bench they were sitting at. I guess Estrella didn't know that her Dad and Gordie left. I wanted to notify her, being the Informative, Organized, Smart pet that I am. But then I remembered her face when her dad and Gordie drove away. She really did believe her family left. So I scurried off to where the other pets were. There was no need in telling her it was a fact.

Blythe's POV

I saw the necklace around Elisa's neck. It was a beautiful golden cross in a wave pattern. It was decorated with dark blue sapphires and white sapphires. "That's cute," I said pointing at the necklace. "Where did you get it?" "It was a gift from my mother." I stared down at my own necklace that my Mother had given to me. It was a beautiful golden heart shaped necklace that opened up so you could put a picture inside. "I got this from my mother too," Elisa looked up at me and then at the necklace, "Aww, now that's cute." We both laughed. I think Elisa was getting used to me and the other pets. When I first met them I thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. The pets are great friends that help you through out so many things.

"You should go play with the other pets."

"You sure, I mean, I'm still not even using my front legs."

"Don't worry you'll learn."

"Easy for you to say. You only had to learn how to walk on two feet. While me on the other hand had to learn how to walk on two feet, and now on 4, not to mention that I think my back leg is broken."

"When we get back to Littlest Pet Shop we'll check it out, I promise. Besides, it would be a lot easier if you learned how to walk on all of your paws so you can rest on three legs instead of just straining one."

"Good point,"

Estrella/Elisa's POV

Blythe picked me up and set me down on the concrete path. I rested on my front paws, but I felt like I couldn't go anywhere! My back leg was waayy too tired, I signed in defeat. "Blythe this is never going to work!"

Nobodies POV

The seven pets sat behind by a tree, except Vinnie, Minka, and Penny ling that were doing whatever in the tree. Then Vinnie spotted Elisa, "Uhh guys, something doesn't look right." "Nothing looks right to you." said Pepper who was playing with her rubber chicken at the bottom of the tree. She received a few snickers from the compliment. "No, really guys like it looks like Elisa is swimming in Blythe's hands"

"Ok, this I got to see," said Pepper poking her head out of a bush. "I think she is trying to learn how to walk!" exclaimed Penny Ling, "Oh, our friend's first baby steps into the pet world!" "What?" question the boys poking their heads out of the bushes.

"You know, I believe that since we are pets and she is our friend, we should take this opportunity to help her. I mean who better to teach her how to walk as a pet than pets?" said Vinnie. Everyone stared at Vinnie in shock from his sudden outburst of smartness. "Wait I have a question, why do I have chest hair?"

"And he is back," muttered Zoe. "Guys, I think he is right, we should go help-I-Dee-help help her!" exclaimed Minka, "Yes, I agree, let's go." said Russell.

Estrella/Elisa's POV

"Ow," I said as my face hit the concrete, "Oh, are you Ok Elisa?" "I Guess, add that to the "trying to heal" list." I chuckled. "Am I bleeding or anything?"

"You have a few scratches, but that's it!"

"See, nothing to worry about!"

"Hey guys!" yelled Russell followed by a couple of other pets. "We saw that you were trying to learn how to walk Elisa," said Penny Ling, "So guess who is going to help you!" I really have time to answer. "We are," said Pepper chuckling and lifting an eye brow. I felt a little bit embarrassed. "Don't worry," Penny Ling said, "We won't make fun of you. We all had to go through this!" "Except me," stated Vinnie proudly "I was already dancing when I was hatched!" We all laughed. "The point is," said Russell facing me, "You would have a better and easier time learning with us" Russell looked up at Blythe. "No offense Blythe."

"She wasn't making progress with me anyway, how can I teach if I don't have experience?" then Blythe's phone rang, "Oh hey Youngmee,"… "Nope, no progress on Josh yet," she began walking away leaving me alone with the pets. "Come on darling," said Zoe, "I will be your main teacher since I am close to your breed!"

Here I was, Russell holding me up from my left side, Vinnie holding me up from my right side, and Minka swinging from tree to tree overhead, in case these two would give out. Sunil watched nervously and Pepper would make some jokes and Vinnie would talk about how he could teach me how to dance afterwards. Penny Ling was giving me words of encouragement from the front "Ok let's start!" Zoe exclaimed proudly.

"First you strut, and then you pose, and then you show some fierce!" "Umm Zoe," said Russell, "That isn't going to help!" "Yea those are modeling poses!" I exclaimed. "Who cares about walking when the world is your runway where you strut, pose, pose, pose, strut and then show some fierce!" she exclaimed. Everyone stared at her. "OK, fine, fine." Zoe looked at me, "You are going to move both your right front paw and right back front paw at the same time." I moved my front and back right paws and found this was fairly easy! "Ok, good now darling move your left front paw and your left back paw together at the same time." I did that immediately let out a bitter howl and collapsing into Russell's arms.

Russell's POV

Estrella collapsed into my arms and I gently set her down. "Geez that hurt!" Estrella said, but she didn't cry. "But it doesn't hurt anymore now," she said sighing in relief. "I all of the sudden let out a howl! It sounded awesome! Yes I can howl!" we all grinned at her knowing she wasn't going to cry since the sharp pain settled as quickly as you stopped the leg from moving. "Hmm let we see," I went on the other side of her, trying to get a good view of her back leg. It was very swollen on the thigh region and it was getting worse. "Ok, your leg is obviously broken." said Russell. "Oh well, but at least I get a cast right! I mean then it will start to heal, and you guys can sign it!"

"Well that depends."

"On what?"

"It depends on how bad your leg is."

"What? Do I get something else besides a cast?"

"S-sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"If your legs tissue has gotten infected," I swallowed, "Your leg might have to be removed."

"What?!" they all exclaim, also Blythe who had been listening the whole time right when Estrella collapsed. "No we are not going to let that happen!" yelled Minka, "What can we do to prevent her leg from being removed?" asked Sunil, I looked to Blythe. "Well, she needs to stay off her leg! Get pleantly of calcium! And get it treated soon, and by soon I mean now!"

We know were all gathered around Estrella except Blythe who was driving the scooter. "I believe that I did bring milk!" said Sunil. "Just make sure it doesn't have soybean!" said Zoe, "Right...it doesn't." Vinnie took the bottle from Sunil and handed it to Estrella. "Here you go Elisa!" "Thanks." and then she drank the whole thing in 7 seconds. "Estrella, don't worry, they will probably have you asleep or on something so you won't feel it, beside it might not have to be removed!" I said holding her paw and putting her back reassuringly."

Estrella's POV

I sat in a bright light on a steel table, voices around me. "Yes Mrs. Twombly her leg is undoubtedly broken, no question about it." "Is it serious?" "Not as serious as we thought, we will have to do a bit of surgery though, we will connect her broken thigh bone back together with this metal bar." then I blacked out.

I awoke still on the table except I heard strange voices around me and I was wrapped in some sort of cloth. My vision was a little blurry, but then it adjusted. "So how do you feel," it was Russell no doubt,

"I feel Ok, they didn't have to remove my leg or anything, they put a bar thing inside though." I shifted through the towels I was in, and Blythe helped me out.

"The others were here earlier, they just weren't patient enough." I cocked an eyebrow, "How long was I out?"

"10 minutes."

"Wow they have some serious waiting issues."

"Tell me about it," muttered Russell

Blythe finally got me unwrapped.

I had a cast on so I didn't bother or itch at it. The cast came down from where my leg started, all the way down to my ankle, so only my toes were hanging out. "Can we sign your cast!" exclaimed Russell and Blythe. "Sure!" Blythe signed her name in blue and put a heart by it. Russell put a drawing of where the metal bar was and signed his name above it, and I laughed. "Yay! She's awake!" shouted Pepper bursting through the door followed by the 5 other pets. Russell, Blythe, and I glared at them. "What did we do?" asked Vinnie.

**Authors note:**

**Ok this was a pretty long chapter so I am pretty dang proud of myself! OK so next chapter is probably going to be called "the note," see if you can find out why! But why does Vinnie have chest hair? Someone please answer that in the reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Littlest Pet Shop.**

New at Everything

Ch. 10

The Note

Estrella/Elisa's POV

All the other pets began to sign my cast. Pepper was first in the line and drew a rubber chicken on my ankle, then she signed her name above it. Sunil was next in line but he didn't know what to put. "Come on man will you hurry up already!" Vinnie said from behind him. He had some serious waiting issues. Sunil signed his name and wrote his name and then wrote "Being mended" below it. "Aww thanks Sunil" "It is no problem," Vinnie was next so he wrote down "When I get out of this cast, I will learn how to dance" - Vinnie. "What?" questioned Penny Ling, "She should learn how to dance from me." "Well it's her choice." said Vinnie. "Hmm..." All the other pets were wide eyed at me wondering who I was going to pick. "You know, I already know a little bit of Balle." I had actually only taken Balle for a year, but that was in 1st grade! "But I really don't know any hip-hop." "I could teach you!" exclaimed Vinnie. "But that doesn't mean I can't improve in Balle." Yay!" yelled Penny Ling, "I can help you with that!" "You guys do realize that this "Teaching to dance thing" may not work." said Russell. "What do you mean?" I asked. "The metal bar that is now in your thigh bone, might disable your flexibility." "Oh," I was actually quite relieved that I wouldn't have to learn how to dance, "Hey does anyone know when I'll get this thing off?" Russell stared at me blankly, "Well I uhh..." he began hiding his hands behind his back

"You know, don't you."

"well I..." Zoe snatched the paper away from behind him "Well the doctor said that you are going to be in that cast for 4 months, someone had to tell her and I did," blurted Zoe.

"4 months," I said, I wasn't going to be able to use my leg for four months "How do I move around like this?" "I actually made you something for that," Russel stated proudly bringing a wheeled device from behind his back. "Ok

we strap this things together and the wheel goes right under you. That simple."

"Thanks Russell! This is too cool!"

"No problem."

The device had a harness around me, and had a bar attached to a small wheel that went under me, while my left back leg dangled freely. It was actually pretty

comfortable. Everyone got back in line and began signing my cast again. Minka put a bunch of colorful art blotches and then signed her name on top of it in black. Penny Ling wrote "Hope you get better." I smiled. Then Zoe wrote. "Even though I'm still in a cast, I'm pretty much still a superstar." "Aww Zoe, that's so sweet."

"Anything for an injured friend darling." She said as she hugged me. Blythe set me down and I tried out the wheel. I went around the room on the new wheel in circles around the pets, but very slowly. "Come on," said Pepper, "let's go back to the day camp center!" So we went while Russell helped me out a bit since he had made the device. We made it over there, and it was my first time actually being able to see anything. Russell began to ask me questions, "Ok do you have any medical conditions?" "My leg?" _Why was he doing this_ "Besides that," "Wait why are you asking me these questions?" "Oh, it's all part of the welcome to day camp!" he stated proudly, "He's a little over organized," Pepper whispered in my ear. "Well actually Russell, I really don't know, now that I am a pet and all."

"Well when you were human were you allergic to?"

"Pollen, and that's it."

"Ok," he wrote that down and I giggled a little at his over organizational self. "Ok how old are you?"

"I am fourteen, so in dog years I am 2."

"Ok," he wrote that down too. "OK done,"

"Can I go back up to my room for a bit,"

I asked Blythe "Sure." said Blythe. Earlier Blythe had told me that some other family was going to be moving into my apartment room so I wheeled myself over to the dumb waitor door

but I couldn't reach it. "Here" said Blythe helping me up. Russell and I went in the dumbwaitor going up to my room. "Why do you want to go back up to your room?" asked Russell. "I feel like I have to go up there, for something important."

"Oh,"Russell continued pulling the rope until we got to my room. It was completely empty and bare. I wheeled around hoping to find something.

Russell's POV

I looked around and saw a little note being blown from the air vent from the bed onto the floor. I picked it up. "Hey Estrella come check this out." She came over and I began to read it.

"Dear Estrella,

If you are reading this, this means that you are alive and not dead. I have money in the envolope so you can go back to Georgia, since I am already there. I am waiting for you to come home,"

Your father,

Stephen."

"But I can't get on a plane," she said. "I am a Fennec Fox, and Fennec Foxes aren't exactly pets." she sighed and a tear slipped down from my cheek and she wiped it away so

no one would notice. "Estrella you would be able to go back to your family again. She had a choice either go to Georgia and only be able to communicate with Gordie, or stay here with her new friends. This was going to be a hard choice to make.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Littlest Pet Shop. I don't know if pricing to fly from New York to Georgia is 550 dollars! So don't get your hopes up Georgians!**

New at Everything

Ch. 11

Do I still have a choice?

Estrella/Elisa's POV

I stared down at the floor as I wondered what I was going to do. I couldn't just leave these guys. They taught me how to walk and Russell is such a good guy. Russell helped me into the dumb waiter and I held the envelope in my hands. "Estrella are you Ok," his voice stunned me a bit as I came out of my faze. "I don't know," I said still staring at the floor. He hadn't started pulling the rope yet so we began to talk. "Everything is going to be Ok,"

"No it's not! Everything is just getting worse!" I felt myself crying now as I quickly wiped away my tears. I was tired of crying, I was tired of this whole thing.

Russell's POV

"Well what's your choice," I felt that my question to her was a bit harsh, making her choose then when she was going to Georgia. "I can't say. I don't know! I love Gordie with all my heart! I love my dad too! But I love you guys!" said Estrella, "Does your dad have an e-mail?"

"No," she said miserably,

"Does he have a phone?"

"Yes! Oh my goodness thank you Russell she said hugging me. "OW!" "What's wrong?" I asked, "Your quills!" I tried to get her off but there were too many quills stuck to her, "Ok on the count of 3 I'll somehow get off you! Ok 1….. 2…" "WAIT" "3" then she yanked off having 4 quills stuck to her. "Ok…" she said, "I WILL get these things off me!"

Estrella's POV

I began ripping the quills off me and it kind of hurt! "1...2…3!" I ripped one off that was by my ear. I got the others off and Russell gave me a band aid from his first aid kid that I guess he carries everywhere! "Ok… thx Russell!" I said as he put the band aids on me. "What do you mean thanks! I could have poked your eye out!"

"It's not your fault! I wasn't being careful! But my dad does have a phone, we could probably text him! But how?"

"We can go on Blythe's phone to text him!"

"But what am I going to say?

….

No Body's POV

All the pets and Blythe gathered around her phone as Elisa began to type in

_Dad! It is me! I have been turned into a pet! This is your daughter Estrella Elisa Debone! Please come back to New York!_

We waited but nothing happened, "I'll try calling him! So we can check if he still has the same phone number!" said Blythe. ….. "There's no answer," Estrella sighed in defeat and went through the doggy door and hid under the table.

Minka's POV

I saw her go under the table and I hugged her, "Thanks Minka, I kind of needed that." Penny Ling came in too. "You know, all of us have gone through this, but I understand why it probably hurts for you more. You knew your parents well, we didn't." said Penny Ling "I just don't understand why he won't answer!" sobbed Elisa as she hid her face in her tail.

Blythe's POV

Me and all the other pets sat in the day camp center. "Why won't her dad answer?" asked Vinnie, "I don't know" said Zoe, "But I find it very hurtful that he wouldn't answer his daughter!" "Maybe there is a reason he isn't answering," I shake out, "and that reason would be?" asked Russell, "He might be dead." "What?!" yelled all the pets. "I just saw it on the news and I didn't want to tell her. They said there was an accident of a guy named Stephen Debone and that's her father's name!"

"Oh good grief," said Pepper letting out a foul odor, but no one paid attention to it. They all looked at the table that Elisa was hiding under. "Russell, you have to tell her." "Why m-me?" "Because you are like her best friend! You'll make her feel better! She won't think that it's a joke because she knows you are serious."

Estrella/Elisa's POV

I sat there under the table until the shouting went down, _what the heck were they screaming about! _I couldn't hear them so I just went to sleep.

When I awoke Russell was lifting the table cloth over his head, "Can I come in?" "Sure," I said not making eye contact, "Estrella, I know that you don't like what has happened, but there's more. "Let me guess, my dad died."

"Y-you know?"

"Yea Minka and Penny Ling told me."

"Oh,"

I lay back down and covered myself with my tail. I didn't want to talk with anyone. Right now that dark felt so warm, inviting, and friendly. "So what do you suggest I do with all of this money? Gordie!" I yelled, "Was he killed in the car accident!?"

"No, he was give-in-away to an animal shelter."

"We need to buy him! I have about 550 dollars." Gordie had only costed me 270 dollars when I was younger but right now I would spend a billion to get him back. Russell searched Gordie up on the computer and then he screamed "Blythe we have an emergency!"

**Author's Note:**

**So what's so bad about Gordie now? At least they are going to try to get him back! YAY! I'm sad that I had to make Stephen die. But that's how things go in a fictional story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Littlest Pet Shop. This is based on Gail Break S1E4**

New at Everything

Ch. 12

Operation Gor-dout part 1

Russell's POV

"Blythe we have an emergency!" I yelled. I saw that Gordie was in Largest Ever Pet Shop! With the evil Fisher Biscuitt! "What's wrong?" Estrella asked me, "He's in the Largest Ever Pet Shop!" Estrella stood there blankly, "What is someone trying to buy him?"

"No, not yet,"

"Then what's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" exclaimed Zoe, "He's in Largest Ever Pet Shop, that place will kill his very soul!"

"Come on!" said Russell, "We're busting him out of there!"

Estrella/Elisa's POV

We were now here at largest ever pet shop. "It certainly is large," I said as Blythe got us all out of the scooter. "Yea it's owned by the Biscuits," said Blythe, "They're like the richest people in all of downtown city. "Good grief," I said, as we reached the glass automatic door. All of us screamed when we saw a huge robot. "Good grief it's that robot!" yelled Zoe, "What the huh?" I said,

A giant robot which was ran on only one wheel dragged a little orange cat into a kennel in the back, all the pets in the store hid behind the owners as its shadow went over them. "The Biscuits have their own robot security guard?" asked Blythe.

"Let's just go get him out," Blythe said putting a leash on us_, it felt so wrong to be tugged by the neck._

We walked into the Pet Shop and Blythe was having shivers, "So this is largest ever pet shop," said Blythe, "Cold, Big, Biscuity," "Ugh," they all said. Blythe screamed as two girls who I guess were twins just popped out in front of her. "Well, well, well," said the girl with the pale hair, "Look who's in our outrageously large store Whitney," she said addressing the girl with the darker hair, "Oh, h-hi girls," Blythe said, "I was just talking about you," _Big Mistake! _"Who with? Your dog?" said Whitney. Both of the twins began to laugh this really creepy laugh, "Who are they?" I asked, "they're the unofficial, official mean girls at Blythe's school," said Russell "Also known as the Biscuit Twins." Both Zoe and Blythe began growling at them, "Whitney," said the other twin, "You are hilarious,"

"I know," Whitney answered, "Look, we're only here because there is a dog in there that already happens to be owned by Elisa!" exclaimed Blythe, "Well too bad for you," said Whitany, "And too bad for… whoever you just said," said Brittany. Ok I officially don't like these girls I said to Pepper, "NO one does!" she answered. "Come on!" said Blythe, "Can't you just help me out!" "We can't," said Brittany, "But I know someone who can," said Whitney, "Mon-Ben!" they yelled and immeadietly the robot from earlier came. Whitney and Brittany both smirked approvingly, "By your demand," said Mon-Ben, "Blythe," said Whitney, "This is Mon-Ben, the only robot pet shop security guard in all of Down Town City," "Good to know," answered Blythe Suspiciously.

Blythe's POV

"He's got this cool voice reconiser thingy so we can totally make him do whatever we say!" exclaimed Brittany, "Just like a boyfriend," says Brittany "Watch," "MON-BEN," they say together, "BLYTHE BANNED!" I stood back as his arms grabbed the color of my shirt and picked up the pets and put us outside. Mon-Ben's arms retracted, "You have been banned from the Largest Ever Pet Shop, Your Ban will expire in two weeks, have a nice day." Then he went back inside.

Estrella/Elisa's POV

We were all back at Littlest Pet Shop "I can't believe the Biscuits banned me from their store!" Blythe huffed, "I don't even want to go in their store!" she continued pacing back and forth, "And who has their own robot anyway, seriously?" "You should have seen Gordie," said Zoe "So frail! So vulnerable! So lone in the pokey!" _Yep the described all right. _I said looking down trying to hide my sad face. "Come on Estrella," said Russell, "It couldn't be as bad as Zoe described it!" "Yea," said Pepper "She's just being dramatic!" Zoe inhaled a breath "Dramatic? Mau? Never!" she took in another breath, "I feel faint," she said falling onto a pillow that Penny Ling had pushed under her just in time. "Gordie's is locked! It must be too much to bare! Too much!" _Ok she must be mocking me!_ "Hurry guys!" said Russell, "Before she swoons again!" Minka got the CD player but then fell, but Penny caught it and pressed play. A fancy beat began to play, "Oh, I'm afraid that won't work." Said Zoe sadly, then she jumped up and started dancing,

"Dance like you know you can!  
>You can and you know you can!<br>Dance like you know you can!  
>You can and you know you can.<br>Don't forget to dance!  
>It's the only plan,<br>It's the only plan.  
>Don't forget to dance!<br>it's the only-" "Plan" I said pressing the stop button, "Yea we need one." "Listen up everyone!" said Blythe, " We need to break into Largest Ever Pet Shop and Break Gordie out!" "But what if we don't get back in time for our owners to pick us up?" said Sunil, squeezing his tail nervously, 'Then we would all be in trouble!"

"Don't worry Sunil," stated Russell, while you were complaining I came up with an operation I like to call, "Operation Gor-dout"

_Fantasy_

"This is Largest Ever Pet Shop," Russell stated, "The highest Volume Pet retailer in all of Down Town City!" the camera zoomed all the way to the back, "And this is the day camp of Largest Ever Pet Shop! It's surrounded by half inch pexie glass, the same stuff they use in hockey rinks. First we need to get past the state of the art security system! Which anyone will tell you takes more than a smile. Pepper will go in first! She'll aluminate the lasers so that Vinnie can ever so skillfully slip past the beams and turn off the system! But that's only the first layer of security! The Largest Ever Pet Shop is also equipped with a high-tech Mon-Ban 500 security robot manufactured in Alsace, Japan! Penny Ling! This one is up to you!" in the fantasy she coverd him with her dancing ribbons, "Once you have disabeled Mon-Ban, we atill have to deal with the human element!" _Ugh the twins! _"Sunil, with your mind control ability, that's where you come in!" _He has mind control ability! _"Next we need to get through the day camp centers door! That's you Minka! The pexie glass? Zoe will use her vocal skill to take care of those. Since Blythe has already been in there she will guide us back out using headsets and we will be back before our owners pick us up!"

"I guess I have no part huh? Well it's Ok, it's not like I could do any good with my broken leg." I sighed, "Estrella you're our back-up," Russell said, "and knowing Vinnie we probably are going to need it!" "I heard that!"


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Littlest Pet Shop. This is based on Gail Break S1E4**

New at Everything

Ch. 13

Operation Gor-dout part 2

Estrella's POV

"Wow! Russell you came up with that whole plan in seconds!" I said pinching his cheeks, "You are good!"

"HOLD ON!" screamed Sunil, "We're supposed to walk into the Largest Ever Pet Shop, get past a spider web of laser, disable a very expensive robot security guard and two mean girls and break into the day camp area made up of half inch pixie class and come out with Zoe's sister?!" He stated staring Russell and me down. I fell and held myself, "Piece of cake," Russell said confidently, "Actually," shakes Sunil, "I prefer pie."

We were all in Blythe's scooter in black suits kind of like ninjas. _This was going to be awesome!_

"Ok, let's see," said Russell, "Hat's," he checked that off, "Belts check, stylish and functional turnelex check, headsets?" he looked to Blythe, "This is all I could find," she said bringing out one pink head set. "You're kidding! A pink plastic toy! Headsets were the best part of my plan! Aww," he looked at the ground sadly, "Well thanks for trying," I said. "Well put them away," Russell said, "The advanced team probably doesn't need them anyway." Blythe and I shrugged, "Pepper and Vinnie, front and center," they immediately stood in the position, "You know what you're doing right?" "That's a big 10-4 good buddy!" said Pepper as they both ran inside.

Nobody's POV

Pepper and Vinnie both stood on opposite sides of the automatic glass door. Vinnie made some fancy signs to Pepper meaning that someone was coming and that they should go in as soon as the person exits. Pepper nodded. The man left and they ran inside before the door could close. Pepper spayed and Vinnie went inside the fume but lost his footing. He tripped and crashed, "Ahh my eyes it burns it burns!" he yelled, "Hey!" said Pepper, "Where are the laser beams? Aww there aren't any laser beams 'cause there isn't a security system when the store's open!" She laughed to herself, "Oh Russell is going to feel so dumb," she said walking towards the door, "Hey Russell! No lasers!" "Huh?" "Yea because they only use them when the sore is closed! Hah-ha" she went back inside.

Pepper's POV

I went back inside to only find Vinnie spinning around in the middle of the floor, "Oh come one Vinnie, stop being such a baby!" Then this shadow came over us, "NO pets allowed outside designated area." Mon-Ben stated, I swallowed and soon found myself being thrown in a cage and so was Vinnie.

Estrella/Elisa's POV

"Ok everybody Vinnie and Pepper being captured is just a minor setback," said Russell trying to calm everyone down, "We can still proceed with a modified version of the plan that I like to call plan B."

"I don't ever think we will be able to get Gordie out of there! Vinnie and Pepper too!"  
>"Estrella, don't think like that, we'll find a way!" said Penny Ling giving me a warm hug. She gave good hugs.<p>

"Ok Penny Ling will still take out Mon-Ban!" said Russel, "So excited," whispered Minka

"Sunil, you will still handle the Biscuits,"

"So Excited!"

"And Minka, you'll still be in charge of getting us through the day camp door."

"SO EXCITED!"

"Ok everyone lets move," but before the other pets could even get into their positions, Minka was already running into the store!

"Oh oh he he heee oh!" she hollered as ran inside

Nobody's POV

The Biscuit twins sat in the security system room texting each other in wheely chairs.

"Sent text," said Whitney as she finished her text to Brittany.

"Send text," said Brittany as she finished her text to Whitney.

Whitney laughed at Brittany's text, "Oh Brittany, you're so funny," she said to her twin.

Then they heard the noises of a certin monkey, "What is THAT!?" asked Whitney, they both looked at the camera, only to find a pink monkey tearing up and aisle. "Mon-ban," Whitney ordered into the mic, "Crazed monkey on aisle 8," Mon-ban was off to aisle 8 but Minka moved to another aisle, "Make that aisle 7." Said Whitney.

"Uh, aisle 9, aisle 10, aisle 11!"

Minka's POV

I saw that the robot thing was chasing after me, and I realized why I was here. I jumped off the aisle shelf, "I'm coming to get you Gail!" I yelled. But I didn't really know where I was, this place is way too big! "Umm wrong way! Oh wrong way again!" Then I saw my target!

Vinnie's POV

"She's going to make it!" said Pepper "She's totally going to make it!" I cheered. "She'll never make it." _Ok who said that, we're cheering!_ I turned my head to see the same cat that was captured earlier. "They never make it." Both me and Pepper swallowed, _It couldn't be true! We have to make it!_

Minka's POV

"I'm coming to get you Gail!" I yelled as I ran straight for the day care. But then the robot came out from an aisle shelf right in front of me! I tried to slow down but ended up crashing into him. I got knocked back "Ow," I said as I looked into the robot's red eye. "No pets allowed outside designated area." He stated, and with that he picked me up and put me in the daycare. "See," I heard an orange cat say, "They never make it."

Elisa/Estrella's POV

"Ok, it's time for plan C!" exclaimed Russell hitting the board with a pointer. "If Penny Ling can reverse the polarity of the fourth cash register, the next transaction the Biscuit's bring up should trigger exact frequency to disable the robot, but that's only if Sunil can be within a 3 foot radius of the registers!" "Russell," said Blythe getting dissy, "That's seems a bit…complicated." "Oh come on guys!" I say "It's simple! I'll explain! So all Penny Ling needs to do is make a mess of the fourth cash register! This will cause a disturbance making the Biscuit twins having to come and check it out, but Sunil has to be ready to mind control the Biscuits, so he must be close by the registers! Penny Ling disables the robot, and the end!" I say confidently. "Whoa…." Said Penny, "You understood… All of THAT!"

"I have a thing for math and comprehension, so the answer to your question would be yea, I guess I did."

"But I couldn't possibly make a mess of the cash registers!" exclaimed Penny Ling, "It's crull to make a mess of something that someone else owns!

"And I can't just go in there!" Sunil exclaimed, "I'll probably just mess everything up!"

"Uhh… Fine, Fine."

"I have a simpler idea." Said Blythe

Blythe's POV

I walked casually inside only to have Mon-ben on alert, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" I immeadietly ran to the side trying to get to the back of the store, "INTRUDER HAULT!"

Nobody's POV

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!" the Biscuits heard on the screen, "Check out Mon-bans bellie-tellie!" said Brittany pointing at the screen, they both laughed at the image trying to get away. "What is Blythe doing here?!" asked Whitney crossing her arms.

Zoe's POV

This was my chance! I would be hero of the day! YES! All the love and attention for me! I ran into the store as Mon-Ban was currently being distracted by Blythe. But then I saw them running towards me! I hid by camouflaging myself with a picture of a dog on a bag of dog food, and mon-ban didn't see me. I jumped off the shelf and continued running. "Zoe is going to let us out!" I heard Minka say, yes, yes I was. "I'm coming for you Gordie!" but then my face hit glass and I became dissy "Oh," I moaned. "You newbies will never learn, nobody ever makes it." A pet said. I heard a funky familiar tune as I layed on the floor. "OH NO!" screamed Vinnie, "It's Zoe's favorite song!" "NO Zoe!" said Pepper, "Fight the erge!" But I couldn't I slowly got up feeling my sholders shake to the rythem,

"_Dance Like you know you can_

_You can and you know you can! _

_Dance like you know you can! _

_You can and you know you can. _

_Don't forget to dance! _

_It's the only plan,_

_It's the only plan. _

_Don't forget to dance!_

_It's the only –"_

"No pets allowed outside designated area." _We weren't going to make it._

**Author's NOte:**

**So that's that chapter! Yaya! I have some great ideas and well the next chapter will be a little sad, so make sure you have your tissues! It might not actually be that sad, but well, YOU know what I mean! So I am hoping to have posted Gor-Dout part 3 tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter which was about 1,400 words so yea. A bit bigger than normal. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Littlest Pet Shop. This is based on Gail Break S1E4**

New at Everything

Ch. 14

Operation Gor-dout part 3

Blythe's POV

I saw Mon-Ban go the other direction from where I squat hiding. I went in the other direction only to find twins looking at me.

"Look who just got double banned Brit," said Whitney "Uhh… Blythe?" questioned Brittany, "Ugh! Yes! Of course Blythe! MON-BAN!"

Estrella/Elisa's POV

I looked at the door opening only to see Blythe being thrown out again, "I've had enough!"

"Enough of what?" asked Sunil,

"Sitting on the side lines! That's Gordie in there! He's like a brother to me!"

"Aww…"cooed Penny Ling

"But, Estrella! Your leg! "exclaimed Russell

"I could care less about this leg! Sorry Russell, I am getting him out of there!" I wheeled inside the store looking around, "But that's not part of the plan!" I heard Russell yell. I could see the day camp area; it looked like it was a mile away! But I didn't care! Fennec Foxes were fast runners, and now I am one! I dashed all the way to the back, and I found myself to be a lot faster than Mon-Ban. I continued running and running until I hit something, _there's the plexie glass._

Nobody's POV

"Increased security has depleted Mon-Ban's energy." Said the robot "Main battery power below one percent, Mon-Ban sleepy." And then it shut off. "This guy is so boring," dramatically sighed Whitney, "Why does he have to be all battery powered?"

"Seriously, he needs to go like, green," stated Brittany

"Whitney, he's electric, he's already green,"

Oh… well he needs to go a different color."

Estrella/Elisa's POV

I opened my eyes only to find myself in a mini jail cell. "So this is what a cage is like?" Pepper sighed, "Yep,"

"I'm sorry guys, If I would have known this would have gotten us all captured, I wouldn't have started this plan in the first place."

"Oh it's ok dear," said Zoe, "Penny!" she exclaimed, "No pets allowed outside designated area." "Ugh! I hate this guy! Hey robot!" I yelled, but he rolled away, "Ugh! Curse him not being able to understand me!" "Hey could you keep it down!" I had heard that voice before, "Gordie?"

"Yea I'm Gordie, how'd'ya know? Ya sidekick?"

"No it's me Estrella!"

"Australia?"

"Don't call me that Gordie!"

"What's your problem lady?!"

"What's my problem? YOU pretending you don't know me."

"I'm not pretending. Maybe you hit your head to hard."

"Gordie stop with this teasing! It's me!"

"I DON't know you!"

All I saw was him and his new black collar. All I could think was that I wanted to get out. I looked into his brown/orange eyes, "Please! You have to remember!" "Sorry I don't!" He turned around in his cage facing away from me, I looked at my friends, "How could he not remember," I murmured.

Blythe's POV

"What do we do? What do we do? They have all been captured!" freaked Sunil. "You guys!" popped Russell, "I've finally figured out a plan that could work!" The fax machine printed, "Its plan… What are we up to now, K or L; I think its plan L. So all we need is for Sunil and Penny Ling to go through here-"

"Penny Ling got caught," I exasperated "Ugh! Great! I knew I should have gone with plan K! Why didn't I listen to the voices in my head!" he fanned his papers around him. Then I light went on. "Wait a minute! The voices in your head! Russell you're a genius!" I said picking him up and hugging him, he slipped out of my grasp and dusted himself off, "Of course I am. What did I do?"

"You said you should have listened to the voices in your head. Well Mon- Ban has voices in his head too. Whitney and Brittany's." I smirked, "I knelt down, "Ok here we go…"

Russell's POV

"OK we can still save Gordie, get everyone out, and get home in time. But it's all up to you Sunil." Blythe assured us, "But it's all up to you Sunil, "Of course it would be," he sighed.

"You need to sneak inside and hypnotize the Biscuits," she pointed to me, "Just like in Russell's original plan."

"The original one didn't have a letter right?" I asked

"Right, so with the Biscuits under control," she explained turning back to Sunil and grabbing the pink headsets, "You need to put this over Mon-Ban's auditory sensors," Both me and Sunil gave a questioned look, "His robot ears," she said wiggling my ear. "Ohh,"

"Once they are in place I will impersonate Whitney and Brittany's voices, and order Mon-Ban to free the pets, what do you think?"

"It has a beginning, middle, and end," I said, "I like it, we'll call it plan M," I began typing the plan into the computer.

Sunil's POV

The headphones began to slip out of my hands, "There's no way I'm doing this! I'm an unbelievable coward." I began to shake and squeeze my tail "That's true he is," Russell said to Blythe

"Sunil," Blythe said, "If I step in there, I'll set off Mon-Ban's security sensors and if Russell goes in, he'll just roll up into a ball," "It's a hedgehog thing," he said "I know this is a lot to ask but your friends really need you. You're our only hope," her eyes began to go huge, but I wouldn't move. She began taping the pink headsets on the side of my head. "Okay I'll do it," I said defeated, "That a Mongoose!" Blythe cheered.

"I'll start working on a plan for when he gets captured." Russell signed.

I walked up to the Largest Ever Pet shop that was now casting a scary shadow. I shook out my fear and puffed my chest out,_ "For your friends Sunil, for your friends." _ Then something hit me in the head, "Ahh!" I screamed running around, my arms waving. I ducked hiding from the leaf. "Don't worry Sunil; I'm right here in your ear." Blythe assured. "I don't care, I'm not going in." I shook out." I was in that position for about another minute, "Sunil, you need to listen to me closely there are cobras inside that store." I stopped shaking, "Did you just say that there are cobras inside that store?"

"Well not exactly, but when you go in there, instead of pet food and toys I want you to see… cobras."

"I hate cobras," I walked angrily into the store, instead of leashes, I saw cobras. Instead of pet beds, I saw cobras. Instead of pet body wash, I saw cobras. Instead of the overhead sign, I saw the mother cobra. I ran grabbing pet food for ammo and firing it at their faces. I knocked them out, flailing them at shelves and walls. I threw the last cobra on the floor as I stood on top of all of them. "Cobras," I madly hissed.

I heard the Biscuits nearby, "This is soooo boring," said Brittany, Whitney spotted "Hey what are you doing out of your crate?" I mind controlled them and they stood there unthinking. "INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT!" I pulled off the headphones and chucked them at the robot.

Blythe's POV

I saw that Sunil did it! I spoke into the walky-talky. "Mon-Bam," I said in a Biscuit voice, "Can't you do anything right? You should totally like, free the pets. Like… now." "Prime directive, obey Biscuit voice command,"

Elisa/Estrella's POV

The robot came in and pressed the red button, 'Oh no! HE's pressing the red button!" I screamed. Then the cage doors swung open, I looked at the pets in confusion. "Wee!" yelled a mouse jumping out of the cage. We all ran towards the scooter, "Come on guys hurry!" Russell said while helping me into the scooter.

Nobody's POV

"What just like, happened?" asked Whitney,

"I was just about to ask the same thing," said their father picking up an orange cat, "Well, almost made it."

Elisa/Estrella's POV

We pulled in front of Littlest Pet shop but I just hung my head low as Gordie ran off. "Hey where's Gordie off to?" asked Minka. "I don't know," I said going into the day care. "What do you mean you don't know?" asked Russell concerned. "He doesn't remember me," I began to sniffle but I didn't want anyone seeing my tears, I ran up into the hydrant and hid myself with my tail. _Why don't you remember?_

**Author's Note:**

**OK that's the end of chapter 14. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update but school has really gotten to me. I have edited some chapters but mainly for grammar. I hope you liked this chapter! Comment, well review. I f you want to watch full episodes go onto but don't comment on the videos because then they might shut down the website. Thanks guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Littlest Pet Shop. **

New at Everything

Ch. 15

Why don't you remember?

Elisa/Estrella's POV

_Why doesn't he remember? _That thought repeated in my mind. _What did I do to deserve this?_ There were so many stupid questions that probably would never have an answer. I shook hard knowing with this luck I would probably be dead soon. I looked at myself. I still had my bruises and cuts from those mice or rats or whatever they were. I was still an orphan. This wasn't a dream, it's a nightmare. A nightmare that doesn't have a happy ending, and one that will never end for me.

Russell's POV

Estrella ran into the hydrant, and the other pets and I grimaced. We weren't annoyed that all our effort to get Gordie out was for nothing, we just felt bad. Pepper didn't make any jokes she just released a foul oder. Zoe didn't sing she just hummed a sad tune. Penny Ling and Vinnie didn't dance they just sat there thinking. Sunil couldn't practice his magic he just sat with Penny Ling and Vinnie. Minka was less hyper and just sat on the tire swing. And Me? I really wish I had a lot less smarts than I did. Estrella remained in the hydrant sniffling quietly, not wanting us to hear her. I signed and walked towards the hydrant.

Estrella/Elisa's POV

I heard soft footprints and I let out a small whine. It was probably someone to take me away somewhere or kill me. IT REALLY COULD BE! With this luck or whatever! I curled into my tail more not wanting to see who or what it was. "Estrella?" It was Russell, for some reason he was the first one to talk to me. He knew me well, and he was smart enough to pick up on peoples traits, likes and dislikes. But I didn't like the sound of his voice, it sounded sad, "Did something else happen?" I shook out, my face still in my tail. His breath hitched, _something happened_, "No, nothing else happened." I heard his questioning voice. HE wasn't sure. "Russell?" I asked, "Yes, what is it?"

"I'm not next, am I?" it was such a haunting question, it reminded me of the movie 'You're next' which I had reacuring nightmares from. I only saw the trailor, but that was enough to keep me up in bed quivering. All I remember was like 2 or 3 killers that haunt this family during some holiday event or something, and then boom, one man was dead. All of them screamed and went for cover, under tables and such. I kept my eyes closed until one part where a female was hiding under her bed and then a mask bent down showing time was up for her too. "You're not next," Russell reassured me. I cried harder into my tail. I felt slightly bad that I wasn't next, my family, and Gordie were gone because of what I did. _I'm so sorry mom _I wanted so badly to tell her. "Estrella, it's OK I'm here, I won't anything bad happen to you." He petted me from behind the ears, and for some odd reason, I calmed down. "So many bad things have happened and it's all my fault!"

"It can't be your fault."

"It is Russell, believe me."

"How?"

I bitterly swallowed and shook, "My mother and I got into this huge argument, we couldn't take each other anymore. I told her I would prefer to go live with my dad and she was all like 'fine' but since I lost her phone she had to go over to my dads house to tell him. I stayed inside the house crying, just imagining how much I would miss my school, since he lives so far away. Then I found the phone because I heard it ringing, I-it was the police, and they told me…" I couldn't say anymore as I cried into Russell's chest.

"It's not your fault, it's who evers fault for crashing into your mother."

"She CrASHED INTO A POLE! She probably couldn't see past her tears because of ME!"

Russell's POV

"I know you think it's your fault but listen, haven't you have great times with your mom?" she shook for a sec, "The best times," "Then think about thoses." She slowly stopped shaking and took her face out of my chest and faced me, "You're right!" she said with a small smile. A few more tears slipped down her cheeks and I wiped them away, "How about you stop crying and we can go do something fun!" She nodded in agreement, "Sure!"

Gordie's POV

I circled around the corner going to my destination, to my bosses. They were really annoying both of the girls looked down at me. "You know, I just so love to cause like, probs!"

"Yea! I can't believe that icky blegh and that girl..er… whatever her name was called fell for it. "Yea!" The twins laughed evily and I just rolled my eyes. All I had to do was to be in there pet day camp area and tell this Fennec Fox I didn't know her. I felt bad though she seemed so sad, but she probably a sico idiot anyways. I went into Fisher's lap and he petted me. "You're a really good pooch!" he laughed evilly scatching my head. Whatever, he had always been my owner so I honored him and did what he told me to do.

Estrella/Elisa's POV

Russell helped me down the slide since my wheel would probably cause me to do something crazy, "Elisa!" yelled Pepper, "I found out some great news," "What is it?" I furred my eye brows in confusion, "Well you know how you're supposed to get your cast off in 4 months, "Yea," I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Well we found out that that note and due date was for the wrong patient!"

"R-really?!" I said I hugged Pepper, "Wait, whens my due date?"

"4 weeks not 4 months! Can you believe it!"

"I honestly can't! This is great news! Thank-you so much Pepper! "

Russell's POV

Blythe came in with leashes, "Come on guys time to go to the park!" "Seriously!" yelled Zoe "After that whole operation! I'm exhausted!" Zoe could be a real diva sometimes, "Come on Zoe, it will be fun, you too Estrella!" I noticed she didn't know if she should go, "Come on!" I pushed her from behind and she finally used her 3 feet to skip along. "What could we do when we get there?" she asked us, "Well what do you want to do?" asked Blythe. "What is there to do?" I pulled out my 'What to do at the park' list

"We can…

Have a picnic

Do bird watching

Play tag

Play Football

Play Soccer"

"SOCCER!" she yelled excitedly, "I know my leg is broken, but what if I just play goalie!"

"Ok we can do that!" I said, "And besides the team will be even! What do you say guys!"

"Sure!"

**Author's Note:**

**I know this is a sucky ending and I'm really sorry for not updating and such but school has really been creative on how to beat my butt. I hope you liked this chapter so review if you want more!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Littlest Pet Shop. **

New at Everything

Ch. 16

The Game

Estrella/Elisa's POV

I was the goalie. It was Russell, Vinnie, Sunil and I vs. Penny Ling, Pepper, Zoe and Minka. At first everyone was arguing who was on who's team. Pepper and Zoe wanted to be together on one team. Vinnie wanted it to be girls vs. boys. So I spoke up. I'll be on the boys team as goalie all the other girls on the other team. So that's what we did.

Before we started, I asked about everyone's experience in soccer or Football, as I preferred to call it. Russell, Vinnie, Minka and Pepper knew very well the game of football, but Sunil, Penny Ling, and Zoe didn't.

"Well I don't want to mess up my hair!" yelled Zoe, "And I am scared of that ball!" yelled Sunil, "That thing could cause a very serious injury. An idea popped into my head, "How would you two like to be cheerleader!" Zoe immeadietly went for it, and Sunil was Okay with it since it was a lot less dangerous. So now I was the goalie on the green team and Sunil was cheering for us. "Go! Go! Fight! Win! Uhh, what's the rest?" I turned to him, "Just keep repeating that!"

"Okay!"

Zoe began cheering too, "Kick that ball and show them all, Go Zoe go!" Pepper went to the side lines, and after a second of talking to her Zoe cheered, "Kick that ball and show them all, GO TEAM GO!" she signed, "I like GO Zoe GO! Better." Pepper glared at her, "Fine, Fine."

Russell blew the whistle, he was playing and at the same time he was our referee. Vinnie and Penny Ling fought for the ball but Vinnie got it and was running towards Minka who was protecting the goal on the other side, but Pepper managed to get the ball away from him and started running in my direction! "Oh crap!" I said, Pepper got passed Russell easily since she just kicked the ball hard at him and he rolled into a ball! I thought Russell had it and the ball went straight towards me and hit me in the head.

Russell's POV

I had no idea what was happening so I unrolled myself I got up, only to see the other pets running towards Estrella's direction. Pepper was there first, "Oh gosh I'm really sorry." Estrella was out unconscious. "What happened?" I asked, "It was my fault!" Pepper grimaced, "I kicked the ball and when you rolled into a ball it knocked her unconscious!" We heard soft moans and Estrella opened her eyes and smiled, "Nice kick Pepper!" _Okay wasn't expecting that!_

"Really? But you could have been-"

"Well I wasn't, that was a great kick! You should play soccer or something!"

"I'm more of comedy guy!"

"Oh, well that's cool too!"

Estrella/Elisa's POV

Pepper still looked unconvienced, "So you're really not mad at me?" I just laughed, "No, I'm not mad at you! Accidents happen! Besides, now I know that I can hit a ball with my head since you kicking the ball only knocked me out for how long?" Pepper thought for a second, "30 seconds?"

"See! Let's continue this game."

Russell had the ball and passed it to Vinnie, they continued passing the ball back and forth until they scored! "Yea! Good job guys!" Minka kicked the ball and it soared over halfway across the field. I began to think, How did the rat turn me into a rat anyway? Oh right he bit my ear! But how did that work? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard cheering coming from the other team. I looked into the net and saw they scored! Dang it, I wasn't paying attention! "Could you get you head in the game please!" yelled Vinnie. I stared him in the eyes, and he turned around and then I stuck my tongue out at him. Minka began to giggle and then burst out laughing even more as she rolled on the ground. "What?!" asked Vinnie, "No-Nothing," she laughed even more, and then Pepper and Zoe joined in, Zoe beating her paws on the ground. Sunil let out a shy laugh, and Russell snickered, "Nice," he whispered into my ear. Penny-Ling laughed on the other side of me and I assume she was the one who scored the goal. "Hey? Can we take a break" I asked still laughing, "My head is beginning to hurt from all this laughter. "Sure!" chirped Penny-Ling.

We all sat on a picnic blanket which was really relaxing! "I actually have never been on a picnic before!" I blurted stopping the silence. "You haven't?" asked Russell, "Nope, I've never had an opportunity to, but now I have!" I smiled. I began thinking again_, How was the rat able to turn me into an animal? All he did was bite me. Perhaps there was some sort of chemical in his mouth like a venomiss snake. Also why didn't Gordie remember?_ "Estrella!" oh Russell was talking to me? "What?"

"Are you Okay you seem a little out ever since the soccer game." I looked at Blythe who was talking with someone on the phone while sitting on the bench. Zoe and the rest of the girls were chatting now and Sunil and Vinnie were playing with a ball. "I was thinking," I said staring away from him, but rather at a tree. "What about?" I took in a breath, "How did that rat thing turn me into a Fennec Fox? Why doesn't Gordie remember me?" I looked back at him, "Those types of questions, I know it's kind of useless to think about," I looked down at my paws "Since we'll probably never know the answer."

"You know, maybe they're connected!" said Russell with his thing face on, "How do you know?"

"Well, first of all, they happened in close proxmidity to each other!"

"True. But why…. OMG!" I began to think that that rat knew, he knew.

**Author's Note:**

**It's not a really long chapter but trust me, you are really lucky that you got a chapter from me today! I have a LOT of homework, I'll probly be up until midnight. So please review if you liked this chapter, and soccer or football as I prefer to call it is awesome.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I think I'll have about 30 chapters my goal is around there, anyway, let's begin this!**

**I do not own Littlest Pet Shop. **

New at Everything

Ch. 17

The Prank part 1

Russell's POV

"True. But why…. OMG!" Estrella took in a breath, her eyes going big in shock, and her chest going up and down, "What is it?" I asked concerned, but instead of answering my question she ran! "Estrella!" I yelled running after her she continued running. _Was she Okay?_ She ran faster and faster and I began to fatigue. She stopped with a determined look on her face. I walked up to her slowly, "Wh-What was that all about?" I questioned my breathing still uneven. She fiddled with her thumbs, "I know this may sound dumb but, running just relaxes me! You didn't have to follow, I didn't think you would." "Oh well, I kind of need some cardio anyway!" We laughed. "So what is it?" she thought for a moment, "What's what?" I began laughing, "You know what I forgot!" Estrella laughed and then she put on a serious face "Hey, we're in the Biscuit parking lot!" she said. "We need to get out of here!" I yelled grabbing her arm but she pulled it away. "We should have some fun first." She grinned _what was going on in the head of hers? Oh, with girls you never know._

Estrella/Elisa's POV

I saw right behind Russell were some apple trees and an abandoned basket, "Help me with these would ya!" I looked up and down the tree, "How are we going to get the apples down?" I thought outloud "Wait what are the apples for?" he asked out of curiosity.

"A prank."

"A prank?"

"Yea, a prank."

"Wait one sec." Russell ran off and I don't know if this was pay back for earlier or he was going to get something. Russell came back now with Vinnie and Sunil. "So who are we going to prank?" asked Vinnie his hands rubbing together mischievously. I grinned and looked at the large building, "Those biscuits."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Russell running up to me, "We could all get captured again!" "Not if we don't go inside." I began giggling again, "Our only problem is getting those apples." Vinnie climbed the tree and began dropping apples onto the dead grass, "That's one problem solved!" he said giving me a thumbs up. Sunil squeezed his tail nervously and walked up to me, "But how do we not go inside?" I grinned again, this was my first prank ever, but I felt like a prankster genius. "You'll see Sunil, you'll see."

We had all the apples in the basket and pushed it over to the right side of the store. "So what's the plan?" asked Russell, "Wow!" exasperated Vinnie, "I never thought that he would say that question." "Russell, do you have the first-aid kit." I asked turning towards him, "Always!"

"Why?"

"Because you never know when you'll be in trouble," he said giving me a "you know what I'm talking about look" I felt a bit angry a little enraged he would take that so lightly, but I ignored it, "Ok, well, in your first-aid kit should be some wrap-up bandages right?" I asked, "Yea," he said bringing it out, "I've got three more rolls of the stuff." I shook my head, "Well good, we may need more." I turned to Vinnie with the wrap-up bandage in my hand, "Vinnie? You think you can take this end all the way up?" he nodded and put one end in his mouth and climbed the wall all the way up to a window which was unlocked. "Okay!" He yelled, "Now what?" I looked up at him, "Go through the window and up into a ceiling tile and then rap the string around a plumbing pole thing! When you're done pull the string!" "Okay," he yelled back.

Vinnie's POV

I opened the window, only to see the whole store with only the people who worked the check-out counters and no customers in sight. I climbed on the inside wall and pushed a ceiling tile out of the way and then wrapped the string around it, and pulled twice.

Russell's POV

"Maybe he got captured." Sunil said, "That couldn't of happened!" Estrella exclaimed, "That robot wouldn't see him!" I turned to her, "That robot is a lot smarted than you think," I said sadly, I saw the tug of the rope and was relieved, "Oh thank God!" Estrella exclaimed, "Wait how so we get up there?" "I have an idea!" I popped out, "Vinnie will pull Sunil up and then me, then we'll pull you up." "Okay" she said. Vinnie pulled both Sunil and then me. "The apples!" she yelled, "We need those!" I let down another string, "Tie the string to the basket with this! We'll get you first and then the basket!" We pulled her up and she was still light and I was getting worried, was she still starving herself? No it's only been 3 days! We got her up and then we all pulled. "Dang if I were human this would be easier!" she said. The basket caught at the window letting an apple fall into a box of balls making balls fly everywhere! "Whoops!" we laughed, "Okay I have to hand it to you Elisa, this was a great idea!" said Vinnie, "Yea the best!" cheered Sunil, "I agree," I said, Estrella looked down at smiled a small smile, "I love you guys!" We all shared a group hug, "Now let's go get those Biscuits!" said Estrella. We ran not really knowing which way to go, okay let's see, I lifted a ceiling tile seeing we were over some aisles and then I spotted Whitney and Brittany close by texting on their phones.

Estrella/Elisa's POV

Russell told us to scoot the basket over about 5 feet so we did. "This feels so wrong but at the same time it feels so right." said Sunil, "I know right?" I answered happily. I lifted the ceiling tile revealing the tops of Whitney and Brittany's heads, "You were right Russell, we're right over the target." Russell handed me an apple, "Would you like to do the honors?" I grinned, "Oh yea," I grinned having the apple in my hand, "man I wish we could've videoed this!" "Sunil brought a camera!" Russell smiled, "You did Sunil?" I asked raising an eyebrow "Yea, I wanted to bird watch today," "Well now we're going to Biscuit watch!" Russell began videoing and Vinnie clapped his hands, "This is going to be good!" With the apple in my hand I set it right over Brittany's foot, "Now guys there are rules," I said before dropping the apple, "Like what," said Vinnie his arms crossed, "You can't hurt them," I dropped the apple and it missed her she by two inches but it splattered all over her clothing, "Ahh!" she screamed, "and have fun!" I looked back down a Whitney who was screaming "OMG! OMG! OMG! Whoever did this is going to, like, pay!" I shivered a bit, her voice sounding threatening, but it was too funny for me to really care. Vinnie and Sunil were wiping away tears from there laughter and were trying to support each other. They fell over but continued laughing. "Are you getting this Russell?" I asked turning towards him still laughing. He grinned his cute little grin at me, "Oh yea!"

**Author's Note:**

**First off, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately but my computers signal or whatever keeps getting lost! I wasn't up until midnight because school is closed tomorrow! (Tuesday) for Cobb County and Cherokee! **

**I remembered the adventure request from Shaddowridder221 and this will be one! I hope you liked this chapter, and personally, I would love to drop an apple on the biscuit twins. ;) Come back for part 2 and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Littlest Pet Shop. **

New at Everything

Ch. 18

The Prank part 2

Estrella/Elisa's POV

I know this was basically revenge, mainly for just being Biscuits and being mean. I mean we were avenging Blythe, well sort of, we weren't killing anyone. But just the Biscuit twins weren't enough, their had to be more, "Who's in charge?" I asked Russell, Vinnie and Sunil. "…" I rolled my eyes "Who owns the place?" "Oh!" Russell rolled his eyes at his stupidity, "That's Fisher Biscuit, he's their father." He pointed down at the girls, Whitney trying to help her sister with her clothes. "Eww! Like, what is this!" said Brittany as Whitney tried to wipe it off, "Brittany! I think it's, like, raw apple!" Their hearts began beating faster and faster, "Oh Crap! Are they allergic to apple!" I asked worried, "I never wanted to kill them!" Vinnie reassured me as we looked back down at the girls,

"It's not gourmet!"

"It's the lowest in food class!"

Then they fainted, "So just because it's not expensive, they blacked out?" asked Russell, "Well that's insulting, and crap." I said. We all looked back down at the girls as they lay on the floor, "Russell, get a picture." I whispered. He took the shot and I faced them. "Where's Fisher Biscuit?" I asked, "Probably in the security room, his eyes on the sky!" said Vinnie his eyes squinted, "You mean, he could of seen Brittany and Whitney!" yelled Sunil, "Oh man!" We heard a large robot come in and paws tapping. "Oh gosh it's Mon-Ban! Guys we need to get out of here!" "Wait, is that Gordie!" It was, he sniffed at the Biscuits and laid down beside them. " And he feels sorry for them!" I yelled, the robot looked up "Intruder alert! Intruder Alert!" His arms extended towards us, "Run!" We screamed.

We barely dodged his sharp claws and ran. "Wait which way did we come from?" I panic, "I-I don't know!" Russell whined, "Were DOOMED!" yelled Sunil. "We're not doomed." said Vinnie. "Follow me," We followed him until we reached a ceiling tile and pulled it off. It was the Exit that we came in! "GO, go go!" yelled Russell. We obeyed his orders and went down the string until we were outside Largest Ever Pet Shop. "Let's go." We all ran back, "I don't understand!" I said as we laid down by the apple trees, "Why is Gordie with them!" Vinnie rubbed his chin, "Yea like aren't you his owner?"

"I am- or I was-or well I don't Know!" I put my paws over my head, "What if Gordie had been working for them all along or something! It just doesn't make any sense!" Russell patted my arm and I got back up, "We should really get back," said Russell, "Yea, Blythe must be really worried." said Sunil, "Ok,"

We all ran back me making it back first. "Where were you guys?" Blythe asked me, "I was starting to get really worried!" I looked down in shame, "I'm really sorry Blythe! It was all my fault, I wanted to prank the Biscuits for being so mean towards you. I mean it's not fair." She furred her eyebrows and let out a small chuckle, "Well did you?" I nodded as the boys finally arrived. I took the camera from Russell and showed Blythe the footage. She laughed super loud, getting a few stares from bystanders. "Hey Zoe, Pepper, Minka, Penny Ling, come check this out. They all came looking at the camera. "Now this is comedy!" Pepper said rolling on the floor. "They really deserved it didn't they?" commented Zoe wagging her tail. "Didn't Mon-Ban see you?" asked Penny Ling, "How'd you escape?" asked Minka. "Well it was hard, but I have to give the credit to Vinnie." The girls stared at me in disbelief until they rolled on the floor with laughter. "T-That's a joke right." Cracked Pepper, I shook my head. "How?" asked Blythe. "Well," Vinnie cleared his throat "I have sticky feet, and I followed the stick from when we arrived, before Mon-Ban could catch us."

"Wait! Mon-Ban saw you!"

"Yep, but anyway back to my-"

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong Blythe?" I asked, "I don't know for sure, but I pretty sure Mon-Ban has a camera installed into him."

**Authors Note: **

**I know this is like the shortest Chapter in the history of my chapters, but I got some really bad news. My Grandmother has Osteoporosis, and My Uncle had a siegure and he wants to get through it naturally, but because of that, the doctors said he only had 6 months to live. So this week hasn't really been the best. Please don't be too mad at me guys. Thanks and Review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Littlest Pet Shop. **

New at Everything

Ch. 19

Being an Animal

Estrella/Elisa's POV

"But the programming of the Robot only has a camera installed into the belly meaning that he couldn't of seen us due to the negative angle." Russell calmly stated. "Oh, thank the Jesus!" I signed in relief, "Wait what did he say?" questioned Vinnie. "Mon-Ban's camera couldn't have seen us because it's on his belly." I said. "Oh,"

Everyone went back to doing what they were doing before. I was really glad that we didn't have to go back to the Largest Ever Pet Shop. I REALLY had enough Biscuit for one day. But how about Gordie? He really was there, and he really cared for the two girls. But who knows. Maybe he was just trying to turn the other cheek right? "Estrella," said Russell interrupting my thoughts. "Oh, uh, what?" I shook my head. "You've been staring at that rock for 3 minutes and I don't think it's going anywhere." I laughed, "It's Gordie, I mean, we rescued him, and then, well, he ran off. Now we see him at Largest Ever Pet Shop. It doesn't make sense." Russell looked down, "Yea, I can't even make sense out of it." Blythe came over to us with the other pets on red leashes, and collars. "Come on guys it's time to go." She put the collars on us and attached the leashes.

"This feels so odd." I whispered to Russell, "What?" I thought of a way to put this into words, "To be tugged on the neck and stuff." Russell let out a small chuckle, "Now you know how I feel." My stomack let out an enormous growl, making all the pets turn around and look at me Russell, and Vinnie backed away and I didn't blame them. "Umm… I guess I'm hungry, I mean, I haven't eaten in like three days." I looked down, ashamed that maybe I would eat Russell or Vinnie. Blythe lifted me up "When we get to the Pet Shop I'll try finding you some food. For now you're staying right here, I couldn't really argue with that.

We got back into the Pet Shop and Blythe hurriedly put me on the counter and put the pets in the day-camp. Except Zoe, "Oh I get it, you're going to see what she eats so I can eat that too, smart." Blythe came over to me "Actually no," she pinned me down, "What the hec is going on!" Zoe held down my front paws so I couldn't get away. "Now dear, don't worry, she's going to give you a Rabi shot and-"

"WHY! WHY NOW!"

"Because, you're an animal now, we all had to go through this, and also the food thing was something to distract you. Sorry."

Blythe got out a needle cleaned my lower back close by my but region.

"Ok dear, all you need to do is breath in, and breath out."

"I don't need that! I'm fine! I just need to know why now? That's all,"

Zoe seemed a bit startled for a moment, "Really... Or are you just bluffing so we don't hold you down and you can get away?"

"Really,"

"Really?

"Yes, really!"

"Ok," Zoe thought for a moment, "But I'm going to hold you down just in case."

"Are you ready?" asked Blythe, I tried to look at her, "You didn't ask that earlier," "Sorry, but I was afraid you'd run off." I nodded understanding what she said, "It's Ok," I held in my breath and waited, and kept waiting, "Umm, are you going to give me that shot yet?" Zoe looked at me, "She already did" I shrugged, "Oh," My stomach growled again, "Come on," said Blythe picking me up and setting me on the floor as we went into the day camp area. "Are you good?" asked Russell, "Yes? From what?" Vinnie came up to me, "You just got a shot, I mean didn't it hurt," I lightly chuckled, "Actually no!" Pepper came over, "Wow, you must be one tough chick!" _Yea at least physically ._Blythe brought over a huge purple bag that had a picture of a white dog done on it. Blythe brought out a bowl, "How do you spell your name?" "Wait am I living here?" I asked, "Well yes, for the time being," Mrs. Twombly came in, "How is she doing?" I smiled, she seemed like the best lady ever. I mean she wasn't all freaked out when I showed up. "Oh yes, she's doing fine." Mrs. Twombly smiled and scratched me behind the ears. I didn't know it until I heard a few thumps on the floor, but I was wagging my tail. "She must be more than fine!" I let out a little yelp like bark and covered my mouth in suprise. Did that just come out of me? Mrs. Twobly rushed out when she heard the front door open, "Well I must be getting back, Oh," she scratched me behind the ears again, "You're the Bees Knees!" She left leaving me confused, "What does that even mean?" Blythe just shrugged, "She says it when she's happy so it's a good thing, but I really don't know. So how do you spell your name and also what color do you want? Umm the teal one, and E-S-T-R-E-L-L-A." She spelt the kibble out into the bowl and I took a whiff of it. All the sudden of my senses were telling me to eat! I gobbled down the food, in less than 20 seconds, "Dang, that was fast!" I said. "You must have been really hungry," remarked Zoe, "Sorry, I guess I was," Penny-Ling came over and hugged me, "Well you haven't eaten in 3 days so it's Ok."

"Not that I'm complaining or anything Penny-Ling, but why are you hugging me?" Penny Ling let go and looked me in the face, "It's what I do, and I think you needed the hug, I don't like anyone being the least bit depressed." She saw it right through me, everything I felt, she could just see it in my eyes, "Aww, thanks. Come one guys, group hug!"

**Author's Note:**

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY About not updating, I've been very busy with schools and some events, but March and early April are going to be very busy days for me, due to school and this Showcase we have coming up. There's a ton of other stuff too, but thanks for being understanding, if you are. Please follow and review!**


End file.
